


Sobreviviendo

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: El tener que sobrevivir aun apocalipsis zombi era complicado, sobre todo cuando convivías con tu madre y tu padre en un pequeño sótano, y aún más cuando tu padre parecía estar enamorado de ti, y peor aún, cuando tu madre lo sabia y te odiaba.Los días eran iguales,hasta ese día.





	1. Sobreviviendo Nº1

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa a todos! soy nueva en esta plataforma. Antes escribia en wattpad pero :v hay gente que me odia alli y ya me han denunciado la cuenta varias veces y_y en fin. ¡Espero y les guste este fic que estoy escribiendo! algo raro pero xD hay gustos para todos.  
> ♥

CAPÍTULO UNO.

Severus observó cómo su madre caía al suelo segundos después de que su padre le propinara una fuerte cachetada. Él se encontraba sentado sobre una de las colchonetas en una de las esquinas del sótano. Su padre estaba de malhumor, como siempre, y su madre llorando. Era algo ya normal, a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pasaba casi todos los días desde que tenía memoria. Le hubiera gustado salir de ese lugar e ignorar aquello, pero no podía. No si quería morir. Por eso estaba allí, sobreviviendo. 

—No sirves para nada, Eileen —gruñó Tobías, el cual se encontraba tambaleante frente a su mujer—. Si te digo que quiero café, tienes que dármelo enseguida, Eileen, no tienes que esperar a que yo lo haga.

—Lo siento... Lo siento —murmuró Eileen en el suelo, llena de lágrimas y con su rostro amoratado—. L-Lo haré de inmediato.

Tobías gruñó, tenía una horrible jaqueca producto del ron que había pasado bebiendo durante todo el día de ayer. El hombre miró de nuevo a la mujer y se apartó de donde ella se encontraba para recostarse sobre las colchonetas a un lado de su hijo.

Severus observó a su madre, al tiempo que sentía cómo su padre se recostaba a un lado de él, y cómo pasaba uno de sus brazos por su cintura. Mordió sus labios y suspiró al sentir varios besos en su cadera y en su muslo.

—¿Te gustó lo que papá te hizo ayer, Severus? —murmuró Tobías viéndole. 

El chico asintió, y Tobías le agarró para que se recostara junto a él.

—Sí…. —susurró Severus sintiendo los labios de su padre tocar su cuello—. Sí me gustó... papá —murmuró, no mentía, pero le incomodaba hablar de eso, y aún más si su madre les escuchaba, aunque esta estaba enterada por completo, su padre ya se lo había follado frente a ella varias veces—. Ayudaré a mamá. —Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de su padre para apartarle.

—Ella no necesita ayuda, Severus —gruñó Tobías, acomodándose sobre su hijo, y esta vez besándole los labios—. Si no tuviera este maldito dolor de cabeza… te estaría follando de nuevo.

El chico apartó el rostro, pero su padre hizo que le mirara. Tobías se hizo espacio entre las piernas de su hijo y comenzó besarle, con ánimo, olvidándose que ya hace horas atrás, durante la noche se lo había follado hasta el cansancio. El hombre no podía evitarlo, era adicto al cuerpo de su hijo. Se había hecho adicto desde la primera vez que le había tocado.

Severus trató de apartar a su padre al tiempo que sentía la mirada de su progenitora sobre ellos. Sintió las caricias proporcionadas del hombre sobre él, sobre su cuerpo y sobre su miembro. —Papá… Mamá… Nos está viendo… —balbuceó agitándose ligeramente, trató de cerrar las piernas al sentir como una de las manos de su padre se colaba dentro de su bóxer para acariciarlo—. No… papá... —murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir las caricias sobre su miembro.

Tobías ignoró a su hijo y continuó su trabajo, alzó su camisa y besó su pecho, succionó y mordisqueó sus pezones hasta sentir cómo se arqueaba ligeramente. Sonrió y regresó a sus labios, su lengua acarició la de su hijo y le sintió gimotear bajo él. Quería follárselo de nuevo. Follárselo con fuerza. 

Los labios de Severus se separaron de los de Tobías para respirar, enterró sus uñas en la piel de su progenitor al sentir cómo este abría el cierre de su pantalón para hacerlo rozar contra su miembro. 

—Sev... —gruñó Tobías, envuelto de placer. Su miembro y el de su hijo se frotaban con fuerza—. Quiero follarte, Sev…

Severus fue besado nuevamente por su padre y sin ser capaz de retenerlo, cerró sus ojos y escondió su cabeza en su cuello. —Ah… papá… —gimió sintiéndose sucio y avergonzado.

Su familia había sido más o menos normal hasta que había cumplido diez años. Desde ese momento su padre se había convertido en un alcohólico y había comenzado a maltratar a su madre, aunque aquello lo hacía desde mucho antes.

Aun así… la vida en su casa era soportable hasta que ya hace un año atrás, pocos meses después de cumplir quince años, su padre… había llegado a casa aún más borracho que de costumbre, su madre había decidido esconderse para que su padre no le golpeara.

Ni él ni su padre sabían cómo había ocurrido. Lo único que recordaba era que había despertado a mitad de la madrugada al sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo, al sentir una sensación que… era nueva, pero no desagradable. Al abrir sus ojos había encontrado a su padre entre sus piernas, follándoselo. Había sido extraño, no recordaba bien lo que había sentido emocionalmente al ver que su padre le estaba haciendo aquello, pero… había dejado que terminara. Había dejado que se corriera en su interior. Había dejado que lo manoseara. Incluso había cabalgado a su padre esa madrugada.

Le había gustado.

Le había gustado demasiado. 

Y se odiaba por eso. 

Recordaba que al día siguiente de haber sucedido aquello, su madre había llorado al encontrarlos y su padre se había disculpado con él. Había prometido no beber más, le había pedido perdón a él y le había suplicado a su madre que no le denunciara, ya que ella pensaba que había sido violado, pero no… él había dejado que su padre hiciera eso... Había disfrutado, ¿o eso sí contaba como violación? 

Obviamente su padre no cumplió las promesas y continuó emborrachándose, maltratando a su madre y tocándole. A tal punto de volverse monótono el asunto. Su madre en un momento comenzó a ignorar aquellas cosas, comenzó a ignorar que su esposo prefería follarse a su hijo que a ella, que prefería a su hijo que a ella, que le gustaba más su hijo que su propia esposa.

Severus recordaba que una de sus profesoras había notado algo en él. Tal vez porque no había logrado ocultar por completo los chupetones y marcas que le dejaba su padre al hacer el acto. Recordaba que su profesora le había presionado y preguntado qué sucedía. Él no había sido capaz de responderle. No había respondido porque ni él mismo sabía qué sucedía y pasaba por su mente... 

¿Cómo podía explicarle a su profesora que le gustaba tener relaciones con su padre? ¿Que le gustaba que le tocara y brincar sobre él? Y que a pesar de eso… le odiaba, odiaba a su padre, y a su madre y también a sí mismo por disfrutar algo como eso.

Su profesora le había prometido denunciar a Tobías, pero para eso necesitaba pruebas, pruebas que ella le había pedido, pero que él nunca le entregó, no por miedo, su padre no le golpeaba, sino porque… no quería. Simplemente no quería dárselas y se odiaba por eso. 

Su profesora le había asegurado que resolvería todo una vez y regresara de visitar a sus padres los cuales habían enfermado, pero el apocalipsis había estallado, un horripilante virus se había esparcido convirtiendo a sus víctimas en muertos vivientes, Severus no sabía si su profesora continuaba viva, y aunque lo estuviera, no serviría de nada.

—El café… —murmuró su madre.

Severus mordió sus labios para ahogar el gemido al sentir cómo se corría. Su padre también se corrió sobre él, y gruñó separándose de él ligeramente y agarrando la taza de café. La posó a un lado de la colchoneta y luego buscó algo en su bolsillo, un pequeño pañuelo para limpiar el “desastre” que ambos habían hecho. 

Severus tomó asiento nuevamente, observó a su madre pero vio cómo esta una vez y sintió su mirada apartó la vista. Su madre le odiaba, lo sabía, y él también la odiaba a ella.   
También quería algo de café, pero sabía que no se lo traería, además de eso quería bañarse, sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y su parte trasera le ardía, ya que su padre se había emocionado bastante la noche de ayer.

Se puso de pie y buscó ropas limpias para bañarse, una vez y las consiguió fue hasta el baño y se encerró en él, puso seguro. Ya que su padre… negó y se miró en el espejo. Allí estaba él. Piel pálida, y cabello negro, bastante largo, su ojos eran negros y estaba flaco. 

No tenía el rostro amoratado como su madre, ya que Tobías no le golpeaba, tenía el rostro demasiado hermoso para ser golpeado, o al menos eso le había dicho en una ocasión. Quitó su ropa y abrió la regadera para darse un baño. Mientras sentía cómo el agua recorría su cuerpo, soltó un pequeño sollozo que tiempo después se transformó en un fuerte llanto, odiaba ser así. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? ¿Acaso era normal sentir una atracción de ese tipo por su propio padre? ¿Acaso era normal sentir una gloriosa satisfacción cuando le follaba? No lo sabía… y no había nadie que pudiera responderle eso. 

Lavó sus dientes y peinó su cabello. Se vistió y salió como “nuevo” del baño.

Su madre ahora estaba haciendo el desayuno y su padre al parecer también estaba buscando ropa para bañarse. Cuando le miró le hizo un guiño y él apartó el rostro para acercarse a su progenitora.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó él a un lado de ella en la pequeña cocina que su padre había montado.

—No —susurró Eileen con voz enojada—. Me estorbas.

—Ah… vale —dijo y regresó a su asiento junto a las colchonetas.

Recostó su cabeza sobre sus piernas y suspiró.

Tal vez buscaría algo que leer como hacía siempre. 

Su padre salió del baño, y su madre tenía el desayuno listo. Sirvió a cada uno en la pequeña mesa y todos tomaron asiento en ella. Comieron en silencio, aunque fueron sobresaltados por un relámpago, al parecer estaba lloviendo.

Hacía frío, y ahora que estaban con las barrigas llenas, el sueño iba emergiendo. Su padre prendió un cigarrillo y fumó al lado suyo. Su madre tomó un baño y lavó la ropa. Limpió el lugar y finalmente releyó una de las tantas revistas que habían logrado guardar.

Así eran los días desde que vivían allí.

Iguales.


	2. Sobreviviendo Nº2

CAPÍTULO DOS

Severus bostezó, ya había releído el mismo libro más de cinco veces durante ese día. Ya pronto se lo aprendería por completo. Su madre estaba sentada leyendo la biblia en la mesa, y su padre, estaba sentado a un lado de él, jugando con unos naipes al solitario. Severus suspiró y posó el libro a un lado de él. Su padre tiró las cartas y resopló aburrido.   
Severus miró las cartas y estiró la mano para agarrarlas, tal vez se podría distraer con ellas, pero su padre agarró su mano y la apretó ligeramente.

—¿Qué? —Le dijo él.

Tobías se puso de pie e hizo que su hijo lo hiciera también. —Vamos al baño.

Severus mordió sus labios. —¿Al baño? —repitió él. No era un tonto para saber lo que significaba. Su padre los últimos días se encontraba demasiado activo—. Papá, no.

Tobías le agarró, cruzaron a un lado de su madre la cual ahora se encontraba leyendo otra revista, Severus trató de frenar a su padre. —Papá... podemos hacerlo en la noche —susurró tratando de negociar—, ahora no… me encuentro cansado, me duele la cabeza.

Tobías rió. —No te daré por la cabeza, Severus. —El hombre abrió la puerta del baño antes de que su hijo protestara, entró junto con él y cerró la puerta poniendo el seguro al entrar—. Estoy aburrido —dijo Tobías besando a Severus en los labios, al mismo tiempo que apresaba su cuerpo con sus manos—. Y quiero besarte… tocarte… follarte…

Severus suspiró, entre excitado y afligido. —Ayer lo hicimos… —susurró tratando de apartarlo—. Papá… No quiero... mamá, ella…

Tobías se detuvo. —Eileen no importa. —Le dijo mirándole a los ojos y tocando su rostro—. A esa perra no le importa, Sev. Ella nos odia. Nos odia porque no puede ser feliz así como nosotros.

El chico mordió sus labios. —Papá… E-Esto… no está bien —dijo bajando la vista—. No lo está… 

El hombre suspiró. —¿Quién dijo que está mal? —dijo besándole con suavidad. Severus abrió la boca para dejarse llevar por el beso, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir las caricias sobre él—. ¿Está mal que me guste besarte? ¿Está mal que te quiera? 

El corazón del chico latió con fuerza al escucharle. Bajó la vista y sintió sus mejillas arder. Arder con fuerzas. Tobías observó el rostro de porcelana de su hijo, encantado. Amaba su rostro, era hermoso, era tan delicado. Su piel, su voz, su cabello, sus ojos. Su cuerpo… Todo. Todo. 

—Te quiero, Severus —dijo besándole nuevamente, el chico suspiró en medio del nuevo beso y se aferró a su padre. 

Tobías le acarició, con deleite, como si le idolatrara. Se separó de su hijo y le desabotonó la camisa para luego quitársela, le arrinconó en una de las esquinas del baño y le bajó el cierre de su pantalón para hacerlo caer, él también hizo lo mismo con el suyo. El cuerpo de Severus, sus besos, sus gemidos… lo enloquecía, lo enloquecía, maldita sea. 

Adentró sus manos dentro de su bóxer y lo bajó, desnudándolo por completo. Acarició el miembro de su hijo y alzó una de sus piernas ligeramente. Comenzó un roce de su miembro con el de su hijo, y le vio cerrar los ojos, jadear, suspirar.

—¿Te gusta, Sev? —dijo en su oído—. ¿Te gusta? —dijo deslizando su lengua por todo su cuello, haciendo que el chico asintiera. El cuerpo del joven se estremecía y se aferraba al mayor al sentir el roce.

Tobías jadeó. Detuvo sus movimiento y se separó del chico para buscar entre el pequeño estante del baño algo que le ayudara a prepararlo. Encontró entonces un pequeño frasco de aceite corporal. Le ayudaría. Tenía que ayudarle.

Embutó sus manos y agarró de nuevo a su pequeño, esta vez solo besándole, luego estiró sus manos para acariciar sus nalgas y con cuidado adentró uno de sus dedos en el interior de su hijo.

—Pa… papá —jadeó con algo de incomodidad. El chico abrió por completo la boca al sentir cómo el dedo se deslizaba por completo dentro de él y se removía.

—Severus… —dijo Tobías viendo su expresión, viendo su rostro sonrojado—. Eres hermoso, Severus… y eres mío.

Un segundo dedo entró, y el chico ahogó un grito al sentir cómo estos rozaban un punto que le hacía enloquecer. Tobías lo movió con ansias, viendo a su hijo estremecerse y casi retorcerse en sus labios.

—¿Quieres que te folle, Sev? —jadeó el hombre en su oreja, penetrándole esta vez con tres dedos—. ¿Quieres que papi lo haga? —susurró y los enterró con fuerza en su interior, tocando casi el fondo. 

El chico tembloroso asintió. 

El miembro latente de Tobías se sacudió. —Voltéate, Severus. 

……………………..

Eileen limpió sus lágrimas antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera. El chico y su padre salieron del pequeño cuarto completamente agitados, sudados y acalorados. Tobías tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Severus respiró profundo tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón y el temblor de su cuerpo, iría al colchón y se recostaría por un buen rato, pero fue apresado por su padre nuevamente y lo besó. —La próxima será mucho mejor, Severus… —dijo el mayor satisfecho y luego observó el reloj—. Ya es tarde —dijo, eran casi las seis y miró a Eileen—. ¿Por qué no has hecho la cena, mujer?

Los labios de Eileen temblaron con fuerza e ignoró al hombre.  
Tobías frunció el ceño, hizo el ademán de acercarse a la mujer, pero Severus lo detuvo. —Yo haré la cena, papá —musitó—. No… te preocupes. 

Tobías ignoró al chico. —Te estoy hablando, Eileen —dijo en voz alta—. ¡Respóndeme cuando te hable, maldita sea! —Se quejó.

La mujer se puso de pie y les miró rabiosa. —¿Por qué tengo que hacerla yo? —dijo enojada—. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerla? ¡Estoy cansada de todo esto! ¡Estoy cansada de que te folles a ese maldito mocoso frente a mí! ¡Que hagas como si yo no existiera! —exclamó mirando a Severus y de nuevo a Tobías—. ¡Dile a él que la haga, después de todo, así como mueve el culo para que te lo folles también puede hacerlo para cocinar! ¿No? ¡Así como brinca sobre tu maldita polla! —gritó mirando a Tobías—. ¿O solo sirve para que te la mame? 

Severus cerró los ojos al escuchar la fuerte cachetada que su padre le había propinado a su madre.

—¿Qué dijiste, eh? —gruñó Tobías agarrándole del cabello después de golpearla—. ¡Quiero que repitas toda la mierda que dijiste! —murmuró jalándoselo—. No permitiré que trates a Severus así… No te permitiré que le insultes con tu boca sucia. 

—¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITA SEA! IMBÉCIL. —Su madre gritó, su padre le empujó y comenzó a golpearla.

El chico se acercó, odiaba las peleas, odiaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Trató de apartar a su padre, pero él le empujó sin hacerle daño, se acercó de nuevo, pero se alejó cuando observó cómo su madre agarraba un palo que ni siquiera supo de dónde apareció y golpeó a su padre con fuerza en la cabeza.

—¡Estoy harta de todo esto! —gritó Eileen, subiendo las escaleras para salir del sótano—. ¡Estoy harta de que me veas la cara de tonta! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que soy tu esposa, Tobías? ¿Que a la que tienes que follar es a mí? —murmuró con odio—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ese niño solo está contigo porque le gusta que te lo folles? ¡En cualquier momento se aburrirá de ti, Tobías! ¡Lo hará! ¡En cualquier momento conseguirá alguien más que le guste! ¡Y preferirá que se lo coma un zombi a que lo toques tú!

Severus se echó hacia atrás cuando su madre abrió la puerta de metal y salió. Su padre, el cual había quedado aturdido por el golpe, agarró el mismo palo con el que había sido golpeado y subió las escaleras.

Escuchó gritos, sollozos, y luego alaridos.

Se aterró, y su corazón latió rápidamente al ver cómo su padre bajaba con rapidez y completamente pálido las escaleras. —¡Agarra los bolsos, Severus!

—¡Tobías, ayúdame! —gritó Eileen—. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame!

—¿Papá... qué? —murmuró asustado.—¿Q-Qué está pasando?

Severus vio cómo su padre buscaba una escopeta y balas. —¡Agarra los bolsos, Severus! —exclamó, y entonces escuchó un disparo. El chico alzó la vista y observó cómo los caminantes comenzaban a reunirse y tratar de bajar las escaleras. Se aterró.

—Los bolsos, Severus, los bolsos maldita sea. 

Temblando y asustado, los agarró, habían tres, pero solo agarró dos. Se puso uno rápidamente y aterrado, luego agarró el otro y con lágrimas en los ojos se lo entregó al mayor, el cual continuaba disparando.

Tobías se detuvo un segundo para abrir otra puerta que había creado, una que daba con el garaje de la casa. El coche estaba listo y tenía gasolina, provisiones y lo necesario para sobrevivir por unas cuantas semanas. 

—Entra, entra. —Se apresuró y la cerró tras él, asegurándola con un candado. 

—¡TOBÍAS! ¡TOBÍAS! —Severus escuchó la voz de su madre, sintió cómo golpeaba la puerta de metal donde ahora habían entrado—. ¡TOBÍAS AYÚDAME! ¡TOBÍAS! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ! ¡TOBÍAS!

El chico se acercó rápidamente, pero su padre le alejó. —Ya la mordieron —susurró agarrándole del brazo y jalándole para comenzar a caminar en el estrecho pasillo—. Ya pronto la devorarán.

—Pero, podemos... Mamá… t-tenemos que salvarla, papá.

—Tobías… Tobías... —dijo la mujer en voz baja, Severus pudo escuchar los gruñidos de los caminantes—. Sev… Sev... ¡Severus… ayúdame! ¡Sev! ¡Ayuda a… mamá!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se dejó arrastrar por su padre. La puerta que conectaba al garaje se abrió y su padre abrió la puerta del carro, y lo encendió.

—Ya está apunto de anochecer —dijo. Severus tembloroso subió a la parte trasera del carro—. Maldita mujer, maldita —dijo el hombre y arrancó.

El sonido del carro no fue capaz de opacar los gritos de Eileen al ser devorada.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

El cuerpo de Severus tembló al observar las calles solitarias, su padre manejaba a gran velocidad. Observó algunos cuerpos quemados y algunos rotos a la mitad arrastrándose, había sangre, cosas podridas, y caminantes tratando de seguir el carro, pero su padre había presionado tan fuerte el acelerador que se había llevado algunos por delante.

—¿A... A dónde iremos? —murmuró el chico viéndole por el retrovisor, su rostro estaba inundado de lágrimas.

Tobías guardó silencio mientas manejaba, apretó el volante con fuerza al tiempo que hacía trabajar a su cerebro con rapidez. Buscó posibles opciones, mientras miraba por el retrovisor, algunos caminantes los seguían, pero estaban bastante lejos.

Recordó entonces un lugar, la relojería, en donde había creado un cuarto revestido de hierro, aluminio y cemento. Un cuarto enorme, en donde podrían estar seguros, los caminantes  no podrían entrar en él, aunque fuesen cien, el sistema para entrar era algo medieval y también había un código de seguridad, aunque obviamente no lo sabía, pero sabía cómo desactivarlo y entrar. Después de todo él había sido su creador.

Recordaba que el señor Filch le había pedido aquello, un cuarto en donde pudiera guardar mercancía más cara, y así evitar posibles robos.

Estaban a dos calles de ese lugar así que aceleró nuevamente y en menos de dos minutos ya se encontraba allí. Estacionó el carro rápidamente, algunos caminantes aparecieron, pero logró volarle los sesos con la escopeta. Agarró a Severus y entró a la relojería antes de que aparecieran más.

Revisó el lugar con cautela, había sangre, pero ningún rastro de caminantes. Se acercó a la enorme pared de metal y miró la pequeña tablilla táctil que había a un lado de una especie de timón metalizado, el que funcionara significaba que aún había electricidad.

Observó hacia afuera, nada. Respiró profundo y alzó la pantalla y desconectó algunos cables, escuchó un leve pitido, suspiró y luego comenzó a girar el timón, la puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco y Tobías echó un vistazo dentro del cuarto.

Había cajas y estantes llenos de relojes caros, el cuarto era bastante grande, lo suficiente para ellos. Revisó y descubrió un pequeño cuarto de baño. Tal vez el viejo Filch lo había modificado. Sabía que era un paranoico con sus cosas y algunas veces dormía dentro del cuarto para asegurarse que nadie le robara.

—¿Papá? —susurró Severus en la entrada del enorme cofre.

—Entra —dijo y una vez el chico entró, cerró la enorme puerta de metal grueso con la misma técnica, ya que en la parte interior también existía un timón.

Tobías suspiró, tiró la escopeta y dejó el bolso en el suelo para mirar el lugar.

—No está mal —murmuró y comenzó a mover los estantes de metal hacia un lado junto con las cajas para crear espacio—. Mañana sacaremos estas cosas. —Le dijo a Severus, abrió algunas cajas y encontró joyas—. Lastimosamente ahora el dinero no sirve de nada —dijo, buscó en otras y consiguió una colchoneta pequeña en donde solía dormir el viejo Filch—. Tenemos el súper mercado al frente, tendremos que ir por provisiones, pero ya mañana nos encargaremos de eso, tenemos fluido eléctrico y un baño. Los caminantes no podrán entrar aquí, esto es como una enorme caja fuerte y solo hay un método para abrir —susurró viendo el timón—. También sacaremos las provisiones que hay en el baúl del coche.

El chico escuchó con atención, asintió y tomó asiento en el suelo, que también parecía ser de metal. Su madre, su madre estaba muerta. Limpió sus lágrimas y abrió el bolso con pulso tembloroso, sacó las cosas. Había diez latas, entre atunes y frijoles, habían dos suéteres y dos cajas de balas para escopeta, también habían medicamentos y alcohol, un paquete de platos desechables, una botella de licor, y... una cajita pequeña de condones y cigarros.

—Esa maldita de Eileen —masculló Tobías igualmente abriendo su bolso y sacando más enlatados, barritas energéticas, una pequeña lata de café, un tarro de mantequilla de maní, algunos guantes, más balas para la escopeta y dos botellas de agua—. Si no hubiese sido por ella no estaríamos en este maldito aprieto. —Suspiró abriendo el tarro de mantequilla de maní y comiendo—. Pero así mejor —dijo viendo a su hijo—. ¿No crees, Severus? Tu madre estaba a punto de volverme loco.

El chico asintió nuevamente, completamente ido, su mamá… estaba muerta y era su culpa.

Tobías bostezó y tomó una lata de atún, por suerte tenía abre fácil, abrió el paquete de platos desechables y lo echó en uno de ellos.

—Esto y las barritas energéticas serán la cena. En el baúl del carro hay arroz, más latas de atún, sopas instantáneas, café, licor, una colchoneta y sabanas. Sabía que esto, tarde o temprano, sucedería y soldado prevenido…, no muere en guerra.

Severus tomó asiento a un lado de su padre sobre la colchoneta. Agarró algunas barritas energética y atún. Se obligó a comer, sabía que debía hacerlo. Aunque la combinación era extraña, y un poco asquerosa, era, hasta ahora, lo único que tenían.

Tomó agua y recostó su espalda contra la pared. Tobías comió algo más y luego hizo lo mismo.

—Hace frío en esta mierda —dijo y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Severus para atraerlo a su cuerpo—. ¿No quieres entrar en calor? —susurró en su oreja.

Los hombros de Severus temblaron, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con fuerza nuevamente.

—Papá… M-Mamá… e-está muerta… e-está muerta…

—No te preocupes por eso. —Tobías suspiró e hizo que Severus se acurrucara contra su pecho—. Eso sucedió por sus propios actos. Ella misma fue la causante de su muerte —dijo, y mientras sentía al chico sollozar, recordó lo que ya hace casi media hora atrás había ocurrido. Mordió sus labios al recordar lo que había dicho Eileen antes de subir las escaleras.

_¡En cualquier momento se aburrirá de ti, Tobías! ¡Lo hará! ¡En cualquier momento conseguirá alguien más que le guste! ¡Y preferirá que se lo coma un zombi a que lo toques tú!_

La maldijo en su conciencia y observó al chico que se encontraba aferrado a él. No permitiría que eso sucediera. No lo permitiría, No dejaría que Severus le abandonara.

—Hijo... —dijo el hombre, este alzó su rostro inundado de lágrimas para verle—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo solos que estamos? En estos momentos tú me tienes a mí y yo a ti. Estamos solos… tal vez hayan algunos sobrevivientes, pero ninguno de ellos velará por nosotros, ninguno de ellos arriesgara su vida por salvarnos, tenemos que cuidarnos entre los dos, tenemos que sobrevivir los dos, juntos.

Las manos de Severus temblaron.

—¿T-Todos s-son u-unos de esos... apestosos? —preguntó, temeroso de oír la respuesta.

Su padre asintió.

—Todos… o casi todos, estamos solos Severus —dijo acariciando su rostro y limpiando sus lágrimas—. Así que no podemos separarnos nunca... no lo haremos siempre y cuando queramos seguir vivos. Buscaremos la forma de sobrevivir... pero por ahora, descansemos, ha sido un viaje muy largo y debes estar cansado tanto como yo, ¿no? —dijo acariciando su rostro—. Papá te cuidará y tú me cuidarás a mí.

Severus no contestó, se quedó pensado en todo lo que su padre le estaba diciendo. El miedo se adueñó de él y las ganas de llorar se incrementaron. Aguantó las lágrimas para no llorar, y cerró los ojos tratando de al menos escapar en sus sueños de aquella pesadilla real, el tan solo pensar que los caminantes… Le aterraba. Tobías sonrió de medio lado, sin que su hijo lo notara. No quería verlo sufrir, pero sabía que aquello con lo que había dicho sería suficiente para que el chico permaneciera a su lado. 

—Todo estará bien. —Le aseguró el hombre.

—P-Papá… —murmuró él aferrándose a su padre—. N-No quiero morir… no quiero morir como mamá…

Tobías besó sus labios.

—Yo tampoco quiero que mueras, Sev… —dijo viéndole a los ojos—. Papá evitará que eso suceda, ambos sobreviviremos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Severus se removió incómodo al tiempo que despertaba, quedó sentado sobre la colchoneta y recordó lo que había sucedido ayer en el atardecer. Su madre había enloquecido y… había muerto. Escuchó cómo la puerta del baño se abría, su padre tenía el rostro humedecido.

—Buenos días —dijo viéndole y poniéndose una de las camisas que Severus había sacado de la mochila—. Tenemos que conseguir un colchón, esa mierda no ayuda nada. Creo que dormir directamente en el suelo es mejor que esa colchoneta. —Le dijo tomando asiento a un lado de él y pasándole algunas barritas energéticas—. Este será el desayuno, ya haremos algo más creativo con las cosas del baúl —murmuró y mientras comía contó las balas—. Tenemos que sacar todas estas cajas, lo bueno es que no son muchas y luego hay que entrar las cosas del carro.

Severus asintió, comió y también lavó su rostro en el pequeño baño. Descubrió que había pasta dental y un cepillo de dientes usado.  Cuando salió del baño su padre estaba cargando la escopeta. Giró el timón y agradeció que la puerta no sonara mientras se abría.

Su padre se asomó ligeramente y al no notar nada, salió. Severus observó cómo llegaba hasta la entrada del local y luego abría la puerta de vidrio blindado y se volvía a asomar cautelosamente con la escopeta en manos.

—Sal, no hay nada… aún —susurró Tobías y rápidamente se fue hasta el coche, y abrió el baúl.

Severus se acercó a la puerta y agarró las cosas que su padre le iba pasando. La “mudanza” fue rápida había una caja de atunes y sobres de sopa instantáneas, algunas bolsas de arroz, dos tarros de café, una botella wiski, dos colchonetas, dos cubrecamas gruesos, y una pequeña cocinita eléctrica.

—Mierda… —masculló Tobías y alzó su escopeta. Dos caminantes aparecieron en la esquina, posó su vista sobre la mira de la escopeta para ubicarlos mejor, y disparó cuatro veces, dos tiros por caminante, dos tiros por cabeza—. Listo —dijo sonriendo por su puntería.

Entraron rápidamente antes de que el sonido atrajera a más y los avistaran. Se encerraron en la enorme caja de metal, calentaron agua en una de las latas de atún desocupadas del día de ayer y almorzaron sopas instantáneas.

—Sacaremos esto dentro de un rato —dijo Tobías mientras se preparaba otra sopa más—. Y arreglaremos este lugar, hoy dormiremos mejor. Mañana nos aventuraremos en el supermercado, agarraremos un carrito y lo llenaremos de lo que veamos allí. La carne ya debe de estar podrida —dijo casi lamentándose.

Salieron, nuevamente, un par de horas después. Sacaron las cajas y los estantes con cuidado y silencio. Revisaron los cajones bajo la caja registradora, encontraron un portátil junto con su cargador.

—No hay internet —susurró Tobías con obviedad pasándoselo a Severus—, pero de algo puede servir —dijo, y luego encontró una escoba mientras sacaban el último estante. Barrieron y cerraron la enorme y gruesa puerta de metal para refugiarse nuevamente en su interior y acomodar todo.

Acomodaron las colchonetas sobre el suelo y las cubrieron con uno de los cubre camas, la colchoneta vieja la dejaron como almohada y acomodaron la comida en el único estante que dejaron. Había bastante espacio aún.

—Tenemos comida para dos o tres semanas, aun así, mañana nos abasteceremos.

Severus asintió, abrió el portátil y este prendió.

—¿Tiene clave? —preguntó Tobías.

—Sí… —musitó el chico, e intentó con las típicas contraseñas, pero ninguna funcionó.

—Pon: Señorita Norris, es el nombre de su gata. Estaba obsesionado con ella al igual que con los relojes... Seguro que hasta se la cogía, no me sorprendería, ese viejo asqueroso zoofílico. 

Severus lo hizo, y el computador se desbloqueó. El chico sonrió suavemente, buscó con esperanza de que hubiese internet, pero no, no había redes disponibles. Eso no lo detuvo de curiosear los archivos del artefacto. Archivos de contabilidad, imágenes de relojes, de su gata, encontró bastantes películas, música y una colección de pornografía.

—Lo sabía —dijo Tobías viendo la pantalla y las imágenes de los videos—. Era una viejo asqueroso, al menos no hay sexo con animales —murmuró y tomó algo de agua—. O al menos hay que averiguar.

El chico suspiró y cerró el portátil.

—Pon uno de los videos —dijo Tobías a su hijo.

Severus decidió pasar la laptop a su padre para que este mismo lo hiciera, se encogió a un lado suyo, recordando sin poder evitar los gritos de su madre. Se repetían constantemente en su cabeza. Sin parar.

Trató de eliminarlos y observó a su padre el cual miraba la pantalla, el sonido era bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que su padre y él lo escucharan. Apartó la vista de la pantalla. Y escuchó los gemidos de la mujer al ser…

—Nada mal… —musitó Tobías viendo el video.

Severus suspiró en su mundo. La culpa estaba a las puertas de su mente, le estaba pisando los talones. Y no podía evitar pensar que... él, él era el culpable de que su madre se hubiera muerto.

El video siguió por unos minutos más hasta que su padre cerró la laptop.

—Verga. —Se quejó. Severus sintió cómo su padre se removía, pero él no volteó a verlo.

Tobías jadeó a un lado de su hijo y volteó a verlo, pero este ni siquiera le miraba.

—Severus… —gruñó con excitación agarrándolo.

El chico se tensó, no le miró.

—¿Q-Qué? —murmuró con voz temblorosa.

—Ayuda a papá.

Severus volteó el rostro para observar a su padre, notó que tenía su miembro afuera, completamente hinchado y erecto.

—P-Papá… Y-Yo… no...

—Mételo en tu boca —dijo ansioso, distraído. Y, ajeno a los sentimientos de su primogénito, buscó los labios de este, atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo—. Hazlo… Sev…

El chico logró romper el agarre y el beso, apartándose tembloroso.

—¿Sev? —preguntó Tobías tragando saliva, ahora preocupado, la excitación que había adquirido anteriormente desapareció con rapidez. Acomodó su miembro dentro de su bóxer y abrochó su pantalón—. ¿Sev qué te sucede? ¿Severus?

El pelinegro observó a su padre con temor, se sentía tan estúpido, ya habían tenido aquella discusión, no quería aburrir a su padre, no quería serle un estorbo, cansarlo... abrumarlo, él solo quería hacerlo feliz, para que nunca pensara en siquiera dejarlo, pero era tal su penuria, que necesitaba pronunciarlo, necesitaba desahogarse.

—Me siento culpable... por la muerte de... mamá. —Tobías vio cómo el chico temblaba con cada palabra—. Sé... sé que no es mi culpa, al menos no directamente, pero mi corazón... mi corazón arde, papá —dijo largándose a llorar en agonía—. Me dice que f-fue mi culpa… y yo no quería… ¡No teníamos que hacerlo, papá! —gritó, ofuscado en sus propios pensamientos, sin tener en cuenta que lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido.

—Sev… Sev... —dijo Tobías agarrando su rostro con una mano y con la otra envolviéndolo en sus brazos, intentando que lo mirase, pero este alejó la mirada—. Mírame Severus.

Los labios del chico temblaron y observó a su padre.

—Severus... —dijo Tobías con pena al ver sus ojos negros humedecidos—. Te amo, no llores...

El chico sintió las caricias de su padre sobre su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Te amo, Severus… Y no quiero verte así. —Tobías suspiró, y trató de guardarse todas sus maldiciones a la estúpida mujer.

—Quizás debíamos salvarla, ella estaba molesta, no... no sabía lo que hacía... —sollozó viéndole—. Además... N-Nunca podré ganarme su amor, ella m-murió odiándome...

Tobías gruñó.

—No podíamos salvarla, Severus —reprochó—. La mordieron, y que estuviera molesta no es una excusa, ella quería prohibirnos algo que era nuestra decisión —dijo dándole un beso en sus labios—. ¿Tenía que privarme de tocarte por complacerl... —El hombre guardó silencio, sus palabras solamente estaban alterando al chico—. ¿Severus? ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo mal?

—Solo... abrázame... y... compréndeme. —La última palabra la susurró tan despacio que a Tobías le costó un par de segundos entenderla.

El hombre suspiró con tristeza y acató la orden, al menos la de abrazarlo, se sentía dudoso, Severus en esos instantes era un misterio para él, que no era muy inteligente a nivel emocional, se sentía un inútil, y lo peor es que no entendía qué estaba haciendo mal. Limpió las lágrimas de su hijo nuevamente y se quedó en un largo silencio.

El chico suspiró entre las lágrimas, relajándose, y tomó asiento sobre el regazo de su padre, Tobías acarició su espalda mientras se besaban, le enloquecía sentirlo sobre él, se mareaba, se embriagaba, pero no era algo sexual, al menos no en esos minutos, era la sensación de sentirse acompañado. Severus deslizó sus brazos por el pecho de su padre y luego dejó reposarlos sobre sus hombros.

Las ganas de acariciarle, de tocarle, de hacerle suyo regresaron, pero eran distintas, no venían con morbo, venían en oleadas desesperadas de cariño, de hacerle sentir paz, de hacerle sentir amor.

Abrazó a su hijo una vez y terminaron el beso, le sintió acurrucarse contra él, contra su pecho. Tobías acarició su espalda, sintiéndolo suyo, y buscó algo para que ambos se arroparan, cerró sus ojos prometiéndose que intentaría entenderlo.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Tobías guardó dos cajas de balas en un pequeño bolso que había conseguido entre las cajas que habían sacado el día de ayer y abrieron la enorme puerta de metal de la caja fuerte que habían adquirido como refugio.

—Bien —dijo a su hijo, caminando dentro de la joyería y acercándose a la puerta—. El plan es este... saldremos, y haremos el menos ruido posible. Cruzaremos la calle y entraremos al almacén, si hay carritos agarras uno, yo también. Lo llenaremos de enlatados, sopas, arroz, pasta, frijoles, agua. Lo que tú creas que no se pudrirá en bastante tiempo. No quiero salir por algunos meses.

Severus asintió.

Tobías abrió la puerta con extremo cuidado. Y se asomó ligeramente. Volteó hacia los dos lados. Y agradeció que la calle estuviera solitaria, de punta a punta.

—Salgamos —dijo, tenía la escopeta agarrada con fuerza. Espero a que su hijo saliera y corrieron rápidamente hasta el otro extremo de la calle, que estaba a siete u ocho metros de distancia.

Agarró la enorme manija blanca de la puerta de vidrio y la jaló. Entró con escopeta en mano junto al chico, el cual tenía una de sus manos aferradas a su suéter. Tobías llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca, recordándole que tenían que ser lo más silenciosos posibles.

—Agarra el carrito —susurró, al no escuchar ningún tipo de ruido. Aun así no se confiaba.

El chico lo hizo. Agarró un carrito que estaba en la entrada junto a la puerta y comenzó a empujarlo entre los pasillos. Su padre comenzó a caminar junto con él, mirando de lado a lado.

—Aquí —dijo deteniéndose—. Agarra las latas, Severus —murmuró mirando el estante lleno de latas de atún, sardinas, fríales, sopa, café, tomates, aceitunas, incluso habían champiñones—. Más rápido, Severus... —dijo en alerta.

El chico trató de poner todo lo más rápido en el carrito, pero en ese estante habían más de cien latas de todos los tipos. Tobías tuvo que ayudarle, pero permaneció tenso y en espera de que algún caminante pudiera aparecer.

Siguieron, arrastrando el carrito por el pasillo. El ruido de este era lo único que se escuchaba en el pequeño supermercado. Severus se detuvo. Miró algunos sobres llenos de salsa. Sabían que podían durar bastante tiempo y eran sabrosos. Recordaba que su mamá los había comprado años atrás. Los agarró todos, todos los que pudo y los metió en el carrito. También agarró azúcar, sal, aceite, pastas, más sopas instantáneas. Aunque no se detuvo para ver su fecha de vencimiento.

—Ssh… —murmuró Tobías, haciendo que su hijo se detuviera.

Severus se petrificó.

El chico observó cómo su padre se alejaba de él. Apretó con fuerza la agarradera del carrito y tragó ruidoso.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí… —dijo Tobías al voltear la esquina del pasillo y ver cómo la mitad de un cuerpo casi descompuesto trataba de acercarse a él—. Hoy no es tu día, amiguito —pronunció, le apuntó a la cabeza y disparó dos veces. El cráneo del caminante se abrió y un líquido negro salió de él—. Qué asco.

El apestoso dejó de moverse.

Al mirar el estante que estaba frente a él se encontró con avena, hizo que el chico se acercara y tiró al menos veinte bolsas en el carrito el cual ya estaba comenzado a ser difícil arrastrar.

—Maíz... podríamos comer palomitas —rió el hombre, cruzaron otro pasillo y no encontraron nada peligroso. Tobías agarró una caja con una pequeña olla eléctrica y la metió—. Leche —dijo agarrando un empaque de leche en polvo—. Todavía falta medio año para que esté vencida. —Tiro los empaques que encontró—. Arroz… —dijo y cargó dos cajas de arroz, de al menos diez bolsas cada una.

—¿Ya? —murmuró inquieto, Severus. Quería regresar al refugio.

—Falta poco, Severus —dijo Tobías y observó el carrito—. Agua —apuntó y fue él quien comenzó a arrastrarlo—. Busquemos agua y nos largamos de aquí.

Severus asintió, buscó rápidamente con la mirada y notó al fondo del pasillo por el que acababan de cruzar. Botellones de agua de al menos dos litros.

—Acá, papá —susurró, Tobías asintió. Arrastró el carrito y llegaron. Severus comenzó agarrar las botellas plásticas. Las cuales ya estaban cubiertas de polvo.

Tobías estaba alerta. No quería llevarse una sorpresa. Vigiló los pasillos cercanos y observó cómo una bola peluda, color negro cruzaba de un estante a otro para esconderse.

—¿Qué mierda…? ¿Una rata?

Apuntó con su escopeta, asegurándose que no hubiese nada que pudiera lastimar a su hijo mientras averiguaba se alejó. Llegó a la sección que parecía ser de mascotas. Vio cómo la cosa se escondía entre las bolsas de comida.

—Una rata —dijo con seguridad. Agarró y quito una enorme bolsa de comida para gato y lo encontró—. Oh… —Era un pequeño gatito. Parecía no tener más de cuatro meses. El animalito le miraba asustado—. Así que eras tú. —Estiró su mano con cuidado y le agarró por el pescuezo—. ¿A qué sabrás? —dijo burlón.

El gatito se removió asustado, pero no chilló.

Tobías no lo soltó. —¿Ya terminaste, Severus? —preguntó inspeccionando al animal.

—Sí —dijo, trató de arrastrar el carrito lo más rápido posible, pero pesaba mucho y se movía con lentitud.

—Mira esto... —dijo mostrándole el gato de color negro—. ¿Lo quieres?

El chico miró al gatito.

—¿Estaba aquí? —preguntó.

Tobías asintió y dejó al animalito dentro del carrito, agarró un enorme empaque de alimento para el animal.

—Engordemos a la comida —dijo y Severus lo miró con los ojos abiertos, espantado, Tobías rió—. Qué inocente eres, pequeño, claro que no nos lo vamos a comer, míralo —dijo viendo al animal—, es casi tan tierno como tú, jamás podría hacerle eso, aunque a ti sí que te comería —dijo besándole el cuello y mordisqueándolo, haciendo que Severus olvidara su tensión y se sonrojara y riera nervioso.

—¡Ya, papá! —exclamó Severus rojo—. Concéntrate.

Tobías asintió aún riéndose y arrastró el carro junto con su hijo hasta la entrada. El hombre abrió la puerta para asegurarse de que no había peligro, pero...

—Mierda... —gruñó, alzó su escopeta y disparó a un caminante que estaba a solo dos metros de él. A su alrededor y encontró a dos a una distancia considerable. Abrió la otra puerta para sacar el carrito y a su hijo—. Cruza la calle, Severus... jálalo rápido. —Disparó dos veces y logró darle a uno en la cabeza. El otro continuó acercándose.

El chico trató de hacer lo que le pidió su padre, empujó el carrito con poco éxito, pero por fortuna llegó el mayor que le ayudó en cuanto se libró de los caminantes. Severus abrió la entrada de la relojería y Tobías metió el carrito lleno de comida. Cerraron la puerta principal rápidamente y luego entraron al refugio, tras meter el carrito en su interior, cerrando la enorme puerta de metal con rapidez.

—Dios… —dijo el hombre, respirando ya más tranquilo—. Espero no tener que salir durante un buen tiempo. Y cuando lo haga espero que la gran mayoría de esas cosas no estén... —Suspiró y comenzó a sacar las cosas del carrito, entre ellos el pequeño gatito que parecía estar petrificado. Lo dejó sobre la colchoneta con cuidado y este se movió, observándolos a ambos.

Tobías pasó las cosas a su hijo para que las acomodara en el estante que había. Acomodaron todo y abrieron la comida para el gato. Severus le sirvió una pequeña porción en un platillo desechable y agua en una lata de atún usada.

El gatito comió rápidamente, se arriesgó a tocarlo, y este se dejó acariciar.

Sonrió.

—Si administramos bien —murmuró Tobías viendo el estante repleto de comida—. Podremos alimentarnos de esto al menos por cuatro meses. O más... espero que más. No pretendo salir de esta mierda antes de eso.

El hombre guardó su escopeta y se recostó en las colchonetas, espantando al gato, sin querer, que se había posado en un rincón del lugar. Tobías estiró su mano para agarrar a su hijo, haciéndolo recostarse  junto a él, le abrazó, haciendo que su cuerpo se estrechara contra el más joven.

—¿Lo ves, Sev? —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

El chico miró la comida, para luego posar su  cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre.

—Sobreviviremos.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO SEÍS

La cocina eléctrica estaba encendida a pesar de que no estaban cocinando nada, aquello era para crear más calor dentro del lugar. Hacía frío, producto de la nevada que estaba cayendo, pero ya no tanto gracias a la cocinilla eléctrica.

—Se me congelarán los huevos —dijo Tobías, recostado y abrazado con su hijo sobre las colchonetas, ambos se encontraban arropados de pies a cabeza por el cubrecamas.

Severus suspiró acurrucado contra su padre, tratando de beneficiarse de su calor corporal. El gatito estaba acostado y cubierto con un suéter que le habían puesto.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se encontraban allí, un mes lleno de cosas nuevas, incluso si nada cambiaba a su alrededor, ellos sí lo hacían, habían estado hablando, compartiendo charlas de calidad, Severus sabía que su padre intentaba llegar a él, intentaba comprenderlo, y le agradecía profundamente, estaban creando nuevos recuerdos, y gracias a eso Tobías ya no era un monstruo para él, aunque tenía que admitir que quedaban vestigios de sus traumas; de vez en cuando se despertaba agitado luego de tener una pesadilla, gritos, golpes, insultos rondando por su cabeza, todo culpa del mayor.

Muchas noches el hombre había tenido que soportar los golpes de su hijo culpa de las pesadillas, y abrazarlo hasta que se relajaba y se volvía a dormir, le daba pena, sentía culpa, tanta como para no querer tocarlo, al menos no hasta que Severus le diera el permiso, expresamente, sí, se sentía frustrado sexualmente, muchísimo, pero ya no era aquella persona egoísta y egocéntrica, por primera vez en su vida alguien entró en su campo de visión, por primera vez, alguien le importa, le obsesionaba, por primera vez, estaba amando.

Y quería hacer todo bien.     

—¿Tienes frío, Severus? —susurró el hombre.

—Sí... —contestó murmurando. No era tonto, sabía que su padre lo necesitaba, había algo en la forma en la que respiraba que lo delataba, sentía un aura de deseo de parte de él, y por primera vez luego de semanas, se sentía listo—. ¿Papá? —preguntó con voz suave.

—¿Dime, lindo?

—¿Quieres... follarme?

Tobías percibió que la sangre fluía hacia dos lados, hacia abajo y a su rostro. Dos problemas, una erección, y un sonrojo, respectivamente.

—No... o sea, sí —rió nervioso—, pero... no quiero obligarte a nada, sé que han sido días tristes. —dijo y una parte de él le pidió que se callara y se follara al niño.

—Mmmh... pero has sido muy bueno, ¡un muy buen papi! ¿No quieres tu premio? —susurró levantándose de la cama y sentándose justo encima de su erección cubierta por el pantalón.

Tobías lo miró atónito, esa voz inocente, ese puchero adorable... gruñó. Su resistencia se estaba trizando.

 —Severus... no —suspiró sintiendo el trasero del adolescente frotándose contra su miembro.

—Papi, sí. —Las manos de su hijo tomaron una de las suyas y las llevaron directo a su pequeña erección, (pequeña en comparación a la de Tobías) el chico volvió a hacer un puchero.  

Tobías sonrió enternecido y a la vez terriblemente excitado. Se rindió. Joder, ¿quién aguantaría a aquella dulce tentación? Agarró el mentón de Severus con la mano libre, se acercó a él y dejó un beso tierno sobre sus rosados labios, era delicado, pero poco a poco comenzó a aumentar hasta convertirse en uno lleno de ansias, apasionante. Un beso que le hizo pensar que se encontraba en el paraíso mismo, su frustración le estaba gritando que fuera brusco, que le hiciera gritar, llorar de placer. Se alejó para tomar aire y volvió a besarlo, con la misma intensidad.

Severus intentaba respirar mientras lo besaba, hubo un momento en el que sus dientes aferraron el labio inferior de Tobías y lo mordieron, sin la intención de lastimarlo, y cuando el mayor sintió la mordida lanzó un gemido grave, acompañado de una sonrisa.

Continuaron besándose como si el mundo afuera no estuviese infectado de caminantes. Olvidándose por algunos minutos de la realidad. El beso fue interrumpido por Severus, que tomando aire se quitó todas las prendas de la parte de arriba y habiendo acabado se limpió los labios hinchados con su lengua.

 —Amo tu cuerpo —dijo Tobías pasando sus ojos por el pecho del menor, y dejándolos en sus labios sonrosados—. Tus labios…

Severus se aferró con sus muslos a su padre, aún encima de él y de su erección, apretándolos al sentir cómo las manos del mayor pellizcaban sus pezones duros y erectos. Se tensó ligeramente al sentir cómo su padre le agarraba con firmeza y lo recostaba, para luego arquearse con placer por culpa de la lengua de este que juguetona acariciaba sus pezones, y, antes de que pudiera protestar, porque esta dejó de lamerlos, gimió con sorpresa cuando sus dientes los mordieron y los jalaron creando en él una sensación inimaginable de placer. Se sentía tan bien.

—Sev… —murmuró Tobías con voz necesitada—. Sev… ven… mételo… mételo en tu boca. Por favor... —Pidió estremecido. Severus sabía a lo que se refería, sintió la caricia de su padre sobre sus labios.

Inhaló profundo varias veces para poder respirar mejor. Su padre quitó su peso de su cuerpo y quedó sentado sobre las colchonetas, el chico hizo lo mismo y observó cómo su padre sacaba de sus pantalones su miembro endurecido y latente. Suspiró encantado.

—¿Sev…? —jadeó ansioso.

El nombrado suspiró una vez más bajando su rostro y deslizó su lengua por la extensión de su padre para luego meterla por completo en su boca. La calidez que le proporcionaba el interior de la boca de su hijo hizo que Tobías gimiera sin poder contenerse.

—Ah... no sabes cuánto te extrañé...

Severus sintió un calor en su pecho, le gustaba sentirse deseado, trató de no distraerse en su trabajo, subía y bajaba con lentitud haciendo enloquecer a su progenitor.

—Dios… Severus... —susurró el hombre enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de su hijo y meneando sin poder evitarlo sus caderas—. Quiero follarte, Severus… —jadeó casi tirando del cabello del chico, y gruñó al sentir que este paraba y hacía un pequeño esfuerzo por sacar el miembro de su boca. 

—Qué delicioso sabes, papi —exclamó con falsa inocencia y volvió a introducir aquel “dulce”.

Tobías, sonrió con placer, cuando creía que no podía sentirse más excitado, el maldito mocoso le salía con algo así.

—¡Eh! No muerdas, pequeño. —Le alertó al chico al sentir pequeñas caricias de sus dientes—. Sev…

Tobías comenzó a moverse en círculos, jadeando al sentir la lengua de su hijo acariciarle.

—Severus… —jadeó su nombre, acariciando su cabello con sus dedos, el chico sacó el miembro de su boca otra vez y comenzó a pasar su lengua por la punta del miembro de su padre al tiempo que agarraba con sus manos sus testículos y los acariciaba para luego apretarlos ligeramente.

Tobías ahogó un grito y jaló el cabello de su hijo ligeramente.

—Lo siento —murmuró el chico con travesura quitando su mano y deslizando nuevamente su lengua por toda la extensión. Tobías se deleitó observándolo. Observando cómo el chico le proporcionaba un increíble placer. Dios… cómo quería follárselo. Sabía que si seguía así no podría resistir mucho, lo detuvo e hizo que alzara su rostro para besarle nuevamente, disfruto sus labios, de sus suspiros, de sus estremecimientos. Joder… Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba demasiado.

Tobías se separó del chico, tomó asiento e hizo que su hijo tomara asiento sobre él.

—Ven aquí, Severus —murmuró ansioso, el chico asintió y lo hizo completamente jadeante, subió sobre el regazo de su padre, sintiendo su miembro latente y endurecido bajo él. Su padre buscó sus labios una vez estuvieron cerca y le besó nuevamente, acariciando su espalda y bajando su pantalón para desnudarle.

Su padre quería follarle y él quería que se lo follara.

Tobías estiró su mano y agarró el pelo de Severus, echándolo hacia atrás. Y cuando vio su rostro sonrosado, lanzó un suspiro prolongado, ¿por qué tenía que ser malditamente hermoso? ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente era su hijo? ¿Realmente esa belleza lo era? Sí… lo era, y era suyo. Solo suyo.

Llevó sus manos hasta la parte trasera de su hijo y la acarició, acarició sus nalgas para luego apretarlas, como si fuese masa moldeable. Sintió el pene completamente erecto de su chico rozar con su vientre.

—Tu cuerpo… es hermoso, Severus —murmuró besando su pecho—. Lo extrañé tanto, ah... es hermoso, eres hermoso, y eres mío… —susurró, le agarró de las caderas e hizo que se alzara solo un poco—. Agárralo, Sev… —Le dijo al chico—. Quiero verte…

Severus suspiró agarró el pene de su padre, lo acarició y lo alineó a su entrada. Mordió sus labios al sentir la punta entrar en su interior, jadeó con algo de dolor, pero siguió bajando poco a poco, sintió cómo la extensión se rozaba con sus paredes internas, provocándole dos sensaciones contradictorias, dos sensaciones que chocaban… dolor y placer.

—P-Papá… no sabía que... también te extrañaba tanto —suspiró.

Tobías se movió ligeramente, haciendo que el miembro entrara por completo. Acarició la cintura de su hijo y su espalda. Dejándole descansar por unos segundos mientras le besaba. Acarició sus labios con los suyos propios, con adoración.

—Te quiero, Severus —murmuró agarrando su rostro, haciendo que aquellos ojos negros iguales a los suyos le miraran fijamente a los ojos—. Te quiero… —Le repitió y le besó—. Sev… Sev... nadie te querrá como yo, nadie te cuidará, nadie te amará, ni te protegerá… como lo hago yo en estos momentos. —Le dijo y agarró la mano de su hijo para que tocara su corazón, el cual latía con rapidez—. ¿Lo sientes…? Solo tienes que quedarte conmigo… papá... te cuidará para siempre, si lo dejas...

El rostro del chico se enrojeció por completo al escuchar aquella declaración por parte de su padre, sin saber que el adulto decía todo aquello por miedo de perderlo. Por miedo a quedarse solo y sin él. Por miedo a que muriese.

—P-Papá… —murmuró viéndole—. Yo… también te quiero, gracias por esperarme tanto...

Padre e hijo se besaron nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo. 

El chico rozó su lengua con la de su progenitor y sin ya poder aguantar más comenzó a moverse como un inexperto, como si temiera lastimarse aunque bien sabía que eso no pasaría, pero su cuerpo todavía no se acostumbraba a la intromisión de su padre, y menos con aquel mes de abstinencia así que deslizó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y se restregó suavemente.

 —Ah… papá —susurró y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, pausando cuando el dolor se intensificaba.

Miró a su padre de manera suplicante, para que este también se moviera y le ayudara, pero Tobías negó con la cabeza y sonrió, porque sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—Severus… Muévete… me encanta verte… —Le susurró.

El chico asintió levemente y comenzó a moverse en círculos, sintió cómo su interior se acostumbraba al enorme miembro de su padre, por lo que hizo más rápidos y fuertes sus movimientos. Movimientos que le enloquecieron a él y a su progenitor de placer, sin ser capaces de callarlos, sin capases de ocultar los gritos y gruñidos que salían de sus gargantas por el inmenso placer. Tobías y Severus sentían que morirían al sentir tan sublime satisfacción.

Tobías jadeó y tembló, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de su hijo y le abrazó con fuerza, tratando que las penetraciones y movimientos fueran más certeros, más placenteros… más profundos.

—Me fascinas, Sev…. —susurró en su oreja y la mordió ligeramente, haciendo el chico soltara un pequeño gemido.

Tobías suspiró, detuvo sus movimientos escuchando el jadeo sofocado de su hijo, le recostó sobre las colchonetas y se acomodó entre sus piernas, penetró nuevamente, aunque con lentitud. Quería observarlo. Quería ver cómo el chico bajo él se arqueaba de placer al sentirle.

—Tócate… quiero verte.

Los labios enrojecidos de Severus temblaron, cerró sus ojos y se arqueó con fuerza al sentir cómo su padre comenzaba a moverse con fuerza. Sentía por completo su miembro dentro de él. Iba a enloquecer. Enloquecería. Estiró sus brazos y suspiró al obedecer, al tocar su miembro, el placer era indiscutible, el placer que sentía al sentir a su padre penetrarle, y ahora al tocarse, se acumulaba, lo llevó a una burbuja, donde nada más importaban ellos dos.

Iba a morir, moriría de placer.

El pecho de su padre tocó el suyo y Severus aprovechó de deslizar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, dejó de acariciarse para abrazarle, para aferrarse a él. Sintió algunas mordidas sobre su cuello y succiones también... su padre le estaba marcando como si alguien de verdad fuese a verlos.

El chico cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y mordió el hombro de su progenitor. Lo sentía. Lo sentía... estaba... estaba.

 —No aguanto… papá… yo… —murmuró jadeando, mordiéndole muy fuerte antes de correrse y manchar su propio vientre y el abdomen de su padre, Tobías rió con orgullo en el oído de Severus y el sonido de su risa provocó ligeras arcadas de placer en el chico.

 —Te quiero... —musitó, entre jadeos.

El hombre se detuvo al escucharlo, miró los ojos negros de su hijo y Severus se quedó mirando los ojos de su padre, para segundos después abrazarle por el cuello mientras éste lo besaba con dulzura. Las fuertes manos del mayor le acariciaban por el cuello, por los hombros e incluso tocaban sus mejillas limpiando su sudor, todo eso sin dejar de besarlo. Sin dejar de hacerlo sentir amado.

Tobías terminó el beso y detuvo sus movimientos por unos breves segundos, pero volvió a penetrarlo cuando no soportó más, empezó a hacerlo suave y dulcemente, respirando de la misma forma, tratando de obtener oxígeno, pero cuando oyó el gemido suplicante de su hijo, sus movimientos empezaron a ser nuevamente frenéticos y placenteros para ambos.

Tobías tragó saliva y ahogó el grito cuando se sintió liberado. Sus manos pasaron de tocar el pecho de su hijo a agarrar y enterrarse en la cadera de este, dejando marcas con sus uñas. Jadeó ahogado y trató de respirar al tiempo que sentía como su esencia inundaba el interior del chico…

Le miró y observó que también le estaba viendo con una ligera sonrisa.

—Eres tan hermoso —dijo acariciándole la mejilla, volviéndolo a besar, sin sacar su miembro de adentro, llenándole por completo—. Te amo, Severus.

 


	7. Chapter 7

El frío ya no era tan fuerte, pero aun así incomodaba. El no tener nada que hacer le aburría. No tenía libros para leer, aunque había conseguido una enclipodedia en la computadora y un montón de libros sobre relojería antigua y actual en PDF que había ojeado e incluso leído, pero a pesar de eso se aburría.  

Comer, dormir, bañarse, cagar. Y bueno… follar con su padre. Él parecía ser insaciable.

Tobías bostezó a un lado de su hijo, ambos se encontraban sentados sobre las colchonetas, arropados con el único edredón que tenían, el chico estaba recostado contra el pecho de su padre mientras este fumaba.

—Ya pronto me quedaré sin cigarros —murmuró Tobías enojado viendo la caja, ya solo faltaban cinco para terminar la última caja que le quedaba—. Moriré sin ellos...

Severus rodó los ojos al escucharle, el que se acabaran era un alivio para él. Odiaba el olor que producían aquellos cigarrillos, y aún más cuando el olor se concentraba por completo en el pequeño cuarto de hierro. No dijo nada al respecto, era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban a su padre que podrían ser consideradas como algo malo, no lo iba a molestar, él había cambiado mucho, solamente suspiró y bostezó.

No tenía hambre, ya había desayunado y aun así faltaba bastante tiempo para que el día terminara, pero prefería estar allí, aburrido, que allá fuera con el peligro latente.

—Salgamos —dijo Tobías removiéndose.

Severus se apartó de su pecho y observó a su padre ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué...? —murmuró al escucharle—. ¿Salir…? Pero aún queda mucha comida aquí, papá.

—Lo sé, Sev, lo sé —dijo el hombre buscando algo para cubrirse del frío y sacó su escopeta—. Necesito cigarrillos y algo de aire fresco. —Hizo que Severus se pusiera de pie—. Y tú algo para leer, ¿no, pequeño?

El chico mordió sus labios y asintió.

—Bien —dijo el hombre suspirando—. Sé que te da miedo, y odio verte así, pero esta salida hará más llevadera nuestra estadía aquí, ¿sí? —Sonrió cuando Severus volvió a asentir y continuó—. En el súper mercado hay revistas, las tomaremos y también mis cigarrillos, y nos encerraremos de nuevo hasta que se acabe la comida y luego saquearemos la bodega del súper mercado, ¿vale? Estoy seguro que aún queda mucha comida allí.

—Sí...

Su padre le pasó una de sus camisas y él se la colocó sobre el suéter de mangas largas que tenía puesto en ese momento. Su padre comenzó a girar el timón y entreabrió un ligero espacio para observar si algún caminante había logrado entrar en la relojería o si al menos había uno a la vista.

El corazón de Severus comenzó a latir nervioso y asustado.

—No hay nada —murmuró Tobías, buscando su escopeta y cargándola—, o al menos no a la vista —rió nervioso.

El chico tragó ruidoso, y Tobías rió con ternura al verle, besó sus labios calmándole, agarró su mano, entrelazándola con la del chico y llegaron juntos a la entrada de la relojería. El padre del chico abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza.

—Asqueroso... —murmuró jalando el brazo de Severus para salir. Había algunos cuerpos de caminantes ya completamente descompuestos—, pero un verdadero alivio, ya han pasado a la mejor vida. Pobres almas en desgracia.

Corrieron hasta el supermercado y entraron.

Buscaron el pequeño cubículo donde estaban los cigarros con un enorme letrero de decía “Fumar es perjudicial para la salud”, lo arrancó, desenlazó su mano con la de su hijo para agarrar algunos cajas de cigarros… o bueno, todas, las cuales metió en una bolsa plástica que había a un lado de ellos.

—Busquemos revistas. —Le dijo al chico.

Severus asintió, buscó junto a su padre (el cual ya se encontraba más alegre) las revistas. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraban las cajas registradoras. Habían estantes metálicos llenos de revistas de farándula, incluso también habían libros.

—Los agarraré yo —dijo Tobías, realmente estaban aburridos. Se agachó y comenzó a meter casi todo lo que encontró en la bolsa, era una de esas enormes que se utilizaban para ser más “amigables” con el medio ambiente. 

Severus observó a su padre agarrar los libros, él se removió nervioso, tenía miedo de estar allí afuera, de que apareciera alguna de esas cosas y los atacara. Volteó su rostro y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Un disparo resonó. Uno que no fue producido por la escopeta de Tobías.

Severus soltó un chillido y llevó su mano rápidamente a su oreja, sintiendo ardor en ella. Su mano temblaba por el dolor. Tobías se puso de pie inmediatamente alzando su escopeta apuntando a la dirección en donde su hijo había sido lastimado.

—¡Oh! ¡Dios! Lo siento, lo siento... —murmuró un chico pelirrojo lleno de pecas, se acercó a ellos, estaba en la entrada y tras él dos hombres también pelirrojos, pero más altos y corpulentos—. No fue mi intención... Lo juro pensé que era un...

La escopeta tembló en la mano de Tobías, golpeó al chico pelirrojo por el estómago con fuerza con la culata de madera de la escopeta.

—¡Ohm! —El chico tocó su estómago al sentir la horrible sensación de perder el oxígeno por el dolor, luego sintió otro golpe en su rostro con fuerza, arrojándolo al suelo.

—¡¿Es que acaso eres un imbécil?! —gritó Tobías enfurecido al chico de cabello rojo, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose por el dolor.

Los acompañantes del chico se acercaron a él con rapidez, empujando a Tobías lejos del pelirrojo.

—Cálmese, cálmese. —Le pidió uno de ellos, mientras el otro trataba de levantar al chico—. Perdone la imprudencia de mi hermano —murmuró.

Tobías gruñó molesto y se volteó rápidamente hacia Severus, la oreja de su hijo estaba ensangrentada.

—¿Sev? ¿Te duele demasiado? —preguntó preocupado, tratando de que el chico apartara las manos de la oreja para ver mejor la herida.

Los ojos de Severus estaban llenos de lágrimas por el dolor. Su oreja le ardía y le dolía, pero no pudo dejar atrás el asombro de ver a otros sobrevivientes, ¡no estaban solos! ¡Había más gente viva!

 —Yo…

—¿Estás bien, Percy? —preguntó uno de ellos a su hermano—. ¿Ya estás mejor?

El chico negó, su nariz parecía ahora estar rota y el dolor en su estómago era monumental.

No pudieron enojarse con el hombre que tenían al frente, era una respuesta normal a lo sucedido.

—Perdone a mi hermano —dijo a Tobías y sacó de un bolso que llevaba un paquete de toallas húmedas—. Límpielo con esto, no fue su intensión, seguro lo confundió con… un caminante.

Tobías gruñó, agarrando el empaque de las manos del hombre y limpió con cuidado la oreja y piel ensangrentada de su hijo. Suspiró aliviado al notar que apenas tenía un leve rasguño.

—¿Te duele? —Le preguntó.

Severus asintió.

—Solo un poco.

Tobías suspiró aliviado y regresó la vista hacia las personas que tenía al frente.

—Cuidado con ese chico —dijo viendo al culpable de la situación—, o una de mis balas también lo confundirá a él.

Los hombres rieron nerviosos y asintieron, uno de ellos estiró su mano.

—Bill Weasley. —Se presentó, su cabello era rojo y algo largo—. Mi hermano se llama Charlie y el otro… —dijo mirando al chico de la nariz rota—, es Percy.

Tobías asintió.

—Mi hijo se llama Severus. —Le presentó de primero—. Y yo Tobías Snape —murmuró apretando su mano.

Ambos asintieron.

—¿Saqueando el supermercado? —preguntaron al ver la bolsa enorme en el suelo.

—Ya lo hicimos hace dos meses atrás. —Le contó a ambos hombres frente a él—. Solo vinimos para “distraernos”.

Los pelirrojos nuevamente asintieron.

—Entonces está vacío... —susurró Charlie chasqueando la lengua—. Este nos queda bastante lejos de nuestro refugio. —Les contó—. ¿Dónde está el de ustedes? —preguntó.

Tobías señaló al frente.

—La relojería. —Les contó—. Hay un cuarto encofrado, revestido de hierro, dormimos allí.

—Oh… —dijo Bill con interés, miró al chico pelilargo frente a él y le hizo un guiño—. ¿Sí es seguro? —preguntó al padre del chico—. Pueden venir con nosotros. Tenemos una granja afuera del pueblo y un sótano enorme, antes era una bodega de armas de la armada nacional, hay otros sobrevivientes allí. Somos un grupo bastante grande aunque hay otras personas aún en sus hogares, somos al menos cien repartidos por toda la ciudad. No sabemos si hayan más, aunque hay otros grupos en otras ciudades. —Le contó. 

Tobías negó.

—Estamos bien, aquí. —Les dijo, el irse con ellos reduciría a cero su privacidad con Severus—. Es seguro, además… la bodega aún está llena o al menos eso creo —dijo refiriéndose al supermercado—. No he entrado aún, no sé qué puede haber allí adentro.

Los hombres asintieron y miraron la escopeta del hombre.

—Creo que debería usar un bate, señor, es muchísimo más silencioso, además se ahorraría balas —murmuró Charlie—. Tengo algunos en el carro, puedo regalarle uno... si quiere —Le ofreció.

Tobías asintió, agarró la bolsa y salió con ellos a la calle, la cual estaba solitaria. Había una camioneta revestida de hierro.

Charlie abrió el baúl de la camioneta y sacó un bate de aluminio.

—Tome. —Le entregó a Tobías—. Y esto también… —dijo entregándole un walkie-talkie—. Podemos comunicarnos por allí, y conformar un grupo para entrar a la bodega del almacén, si están de acuerdo.

Tobías volvió a asentir tomando el radio-transmisor.

—Gracias… —Le dijo al tipo—. Hablaremos por aquí, entonces —murmuró, se despidió de ellos y cruzó la calle junto a Severus para entrar a la relojería.

Los dos hombres y el chico subieron a la camioneta y se marcharon, entraron al cuarto encofrado.

Tobías miró el transmisor.

—Bueno —murmuró a su hijo—. Ya no estaremos tan aburridos.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO OCHO**

Arroz, sardinas y champiñones (todo hecho un revoltijo) era el menú de la noche, Tobías aun no habia presionado el botón de encendido del Talque Walker pero lo haría una vez y terminara de cenar, la oreja de su hijo estaba ligeramente inflamada, le hubiera encantado volarle los cejos el imbécil pelirrojo que le disparo a su Sev.

Pudo haberlo matado, su hijo pudo haber muerto por un simple descuido suyo. Estaría con más cuidado a partir de ahora, no quería a Severus le pasara algo, moriría si eso ocurría.

—¿Aun te duele, Sev?—Pregunto, no toco su oreja, tenía las manos hediondas a sardina.

—Cuando me la toco…—Murmuro el chico suspirando—Pero de dolor… mucho, no.

Tobías asintió, término de comer y espero a que su hijo lo hiciera, limpiaron los platos, le dieron las sobras al gato y lavaron sus manos, limpiándolas con las toallas húmedas que los hombres de cabello rojo le habían entregado.

Tobías tomo asiento sobre las colchonetas y Severus hizo lo mismo, acurrucándose contra el pecho de su padre, tapándose ambos con la cobija gruesa con la que dormían. Habían dejado la cocina eléctrica encendida para que no hiciera tanto frio allí dentro.

El hombre suspiro, y acaricio la espalda de su hijo, bajo su rostro para besarle, el aliento de Severus olía a sardinas y estaba seguro que el suyo igual, rio por eso pero no le importo. Deslizo sus labios por los delgados de su hijo y luego adentro su lengua en su boca.

Sintió como el chico acariciaba su mejilla y como luego enterraba sus dedos en su cabello. Dios... si pudiera follarse a Severus todo el tiempo, lo haría.  Termino el beso y lo dejo descansar, agarro el aparato transmisor y lo prendió.  Movió con cuidado una palanquilla que tenía y saco la antena y movió una especie de rueda plástica en búsqueda de una frecuencia, se detuvo al escuchar risas, guardo silencio y escucho.

—Estoy harto de comer arroz y atún—Era la voz de un hombre—arto, enserio, te lo juro que si apareciera un perro no dudaría en descuartizarlo y fritarlo.

Tobías escucho algunas risas responderle.

—Deberíamos probar comiendo uno—Respondió alguien distinto—Hagamos un grupo y vayamos a matar algunos ¿Crees que todavía hayan en el pueblo?

—Tal vez…—Respondió alguien más, Tobías reconoció la voz, era de uno de los hombres del supermercado—pero será después, hay un supermercado algo lejos de casa encontré algunos sobrevivientes allí, Percy casi se le vuela la oreja a uno de ellos.

—Uy…—La voz de una mujer resonó—No sé si alegrarme o entristecerme por su puntería.

Se escucharon risas al mismo tiempo.

Tobías arrugo el ceño y presiono el interruptor para hablar.

—He de alegrarte—Respondió—porque mi bala no hubiera fallado al dispararle, una lástima, aunque no se puede desperdiciar carne ¿Quién quiere un pelirrojo para cenar?

Se escuchó silencio y luego como la voz conocida la respondía.

—Señor—Tobías trato de identificar la voz—Señor Snape

—Hey—Saludo al hombre— ¿Quién eres? Recuérdame tu nombre.

—Bill Weasley, señor—Respondió el que estaba al otro lado— ¿Cree que haya comida en la bodega?

Tobías suspiro, nadie más hablaba, sonrió por eso.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no—Respondió, bostezo—Deberías entrar y ver, tal vez este repleto o tal vez este vacío lleno de caminantes que esperan darse un festín con nosotros.

El hombre pelirrojo no respondió de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo.

—Iremos mañana ¿le parece bien?—Le comento—repartiremos el botín entre todos ¿Quién se apunta?

—Yo—Respondió la mujer— y creo que todos

—Así es mi amada Diana—Otro hombre respondió— ¿Le queda cerca el súper mercado?—pregunto a Tobías.

—Estoy cerca—Respondió Tobías—No hay muchos caminantes por esta zona, o al menos eso creo, así que tenemos ventaja—comento. El grupo guardo silencio hasta que la mujer hablo nuevamente.

—¿Cuántos tienes contigo?—Pregunto Diana.

Tobías bajo la vista, observando el rostro ya dormido de su hijo, acaricio su rostro y beso su frente.

—Solo mi hijo—Le contesto.

Silencio nuevamente.

— ¿Su esposa?—Pregunto Bill Wesley— ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿O está en su refugio?

— ¿Mi esposa?—Repitió el, pensó rápidamente en Eileen y no sintió tristeza en lo absoluto—Está muerta, deje que los caminantes la devoraran, supongamos que… hizo algo realmente estúpido y no pude salvarla, fue mordida y era ella o mi hijo, obviamente ya saben a quién escogí.

Fue directo y sin sentimientos, no dejarían que un grupito de desconocidos lo intimidaran.

—Oh…. —Dijo la mujer respondiendo ella— ¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Su nombre es Severus—Le respondió—Tiene dieciséis, yo me llamo Tobías, Tobías Snape.

Escucho como si fuesen murmullos pero luego hablaron con claridad.

—Un gusto—Respondió la mujer—Mi nombres es Diana Smith, estoy  con mis hijos y mis padres.

—Ya veo. —contesto.

Algunas personas más contestaron y se presentaron hasta que el silencio reino nuevamente.

 

Tobías decidió hablar esta vez.

— ¿Qué se ha escuchado?—Pregunto interesado— ¿Ya hay una cura?

—No—Respondió Diana con voz entristecida y contenida—No hay nada, nada aun. —La mujer soltó una largo suspiro—dentro de poco ya se cumplirá un año de esta catástrofe… Tantas personas muertas por la maldita curiosidad del gobierno..

—Muertes que no le importan—Respondió Tobías, su mano acaricio la espalda de su chico y suspiro—Ellos fueron los primeros en salvar su maldito trasero, saben que hicieron algo malo, pero no les importa, saldrán con sus escusas una vez y esta mierda se pongo, si es que llega a componerse ¿Y sabes que tenemos que hacer nosotros? No dejaros someter nuevamente, hay que mandarlos a la mierda así como han hecho ellos con nosotros en este momento ¿Por qué no hay heliptores en el cielo buscando sobrevivientes? ¿Por qué hay brigadas dejando comida? El gobierno solo piensa en ellos, siempre pesara en su maldito trasero antes que en el nuestro.

La mujer rio, y otros más le siguieron.

—Me encanta, un revolucionario—Murmuro Diana—Así es. Estoy harta ya de esta mierda.

—Yo también—Dijo Tobías—Estoy harto de toda mierda, pagaría por pegarle un escopetazo al que se le ocurrió este dichoso virus.

—Yo también me apunto para eso—Respondió Carlos, un hombre que se habia presentado minutos atrás—Les abriría el culo con mis balas.

Tobías rio.

—Bueno, hora de dormir…—Se despidió la mujer—Mañana nos encontramos y saqueamos ese maldito súper mercado, y con suelte encontramos algunos perros.

—Las palomas sirven también—bromeo Tobías—saben a pollo.

El grupo rio por completo. Todos se despidieron y decidieron ir a dormir.

Tobías se acurruco a Severus, y le abrazo con fuerza.

—Mi Sev…


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

Severus mordió sus labios con fuerza y nerviosismo al escuchar las buenas nuevas dichas por su padre. Aunque aparentemente no había tanto peligro ahí afuera le daba miedo salir. ¿Es que no se podían quedar tranquilos en el refugio? No quería salir… quería quedarse allí, pero también tenía que ser coherente, necesitaban comida, sí, aún quedaba mucha para vivir al menos casi dos meses, pero… ¿Qué sucedería cuando se acabara? Tal vez sí… era mejor salir ahora y no después.

—¿Estas molesto, pequeño? —preguntó Tobías limpiando su escopeta. También había limpiado el bate y se lo había entregado a su hijo, seguramente Severus no lo utilizaría, pero era mejor que estuviera armado con algo, nunca se sabía.

Severus quiso asentir, pero negó. Su padre no era culpable de su miedo actual al mundo exterior. Soltó un gran suspiro y tomó un baño, buscó algo de ropa (entre la poca que tenía) para estar “presentable”. Peinó su cabello y decidió dejárselo suelto. Lo tenía ya bajo los hombros, incluso podía hacerse pasar por una chica si lo quería pero no, no era necesario. Su padre hizo lo mismo que él, y mientras le esperaba acarició a su gato.

—Traeré comida para ti, pelusa. —Le dijo con cariño, el gatito ronroneó—. Pórtate bien en casa. No vayas a hacer desastres.

El pequeño gato rozó su cuerpo contra el de su dueño. Severus sonrió, quería bastante al pequeño gatito, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa mientras se encontraba aburrido. Tobías salió del baño, no usaban el agua de la llave a pesar de que aun había, no sabían si estaba infectada, se bañaban con el agua que habían robado del supermercado.

—Mi gente —dijo Diana, su voz se escuchó a través del wolkie-tolkie, aquello sobresaltó algo a Severus—. ¿Están listos? —preguntó ella—. ¿Quién pasará a buscarme? Estoy lista.

—Yo iré a buscarte, preciosa —dijo Carlos y bostezó—. ¿Y los otros? —preguntó.

—Los buscaré yo y mi hermano, iremos con otros que están en el refugio —anunció Bill.

—Vale… —respondió Diana—. ¿Ya van a salir?

—Sí —dijo Bill—. Ya estamos listos. ¿Señor Tobías? ¿Usted lo está junto con su hijo?

Tobías secó sus manos rápidamente, aún estaban humedecidas por el agua. Estiró su mano y agarró el radio-comunicador.

—Sí, lo estoy. Bueno, lo estamos —rió.

—¿Te queda cerca el supermercado? —preguntó Carlos con interés—. ¿O necesitas que te busquemos?

—Estoy frente al supermercado. —Les comentó el hombre—. Cuando lleguen, los escucharé y saldré.

******************************

El sonido de varios carros estacionarse en la calle llamó su atención, giro el timón y salió del lugar junto con Severus, habían cinco carros y más o menos diez personas. Un grupo... considerablemente grande.

—Ya estoy aquí —bromeó Tobías, saludó algunos con un apretón de mano, y besó la mano de Diana, era una mujer de casi su misma edad bastante guapa, pero… ni al caso con ella—. ¿Listos para ver qué guarda la bodega?

—Listos —murmuraron la gran mayoría.

—Oh… qué guapo es tu hijo —dijo la mujer, su cabello era largo y engajado, tenía algunas pecas en el rostro—. Severus... ¿No es así? —preguntó al chico recordando el nombre.

Severus asintió, aparte de él, en el grupo habían dos chicos de casi su misma edad.

—Quiero creer que la mayoría  de caminantes están desapareciendo —murmuró Charlie mientras entraban todos juntos al supermercado, algunos se encargaron de regar cloro en la entrada de este, Tobías miró aquello con interés—. Están muertos… pero escuchan y huelen.

—Estos muertos parecen de ciencia ficción —musitó el hombre, observó de reojo a su hijo algo nervioso—. ¿No es así, pequeño? —preguntó estirando su mano y acariciando su rostro.

Severus rodó los ojos, apartó la mano de su padre. No quería que aquellas personas descubrieran lo que ambos tenían, no quería exponerse a burlas o malas caras. El grupo se detuvo frente a una pared de hierro, uno de los hombres agarró la puerta por el mango y la empujo abriéndola.

Lo primero que se avistó fue una escalera y oscuridad. Más de uno tragó ruidoso. Tobías suspiró y dio algunos pasos para acercarse a la entrada.

—¿Alguien con linterna? —preguntó sin mirar atrás, tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad, sin bajar un escalón. Varios murmullos y alguien tras de él le entregó una. Tobías presionó el botón y la luz salió del aparato. Analizó todo desde arriba y bajó dos escalones, para luego mirar hacia un lado y encontrar el interruptor. Aún había luz en el pueblo (algo bastante extraño) aunque tal vez se podría deber a que existía una planta solar que le daba energía solar que habían construido tiempo atrás. Subió el interrumpir y varias luces se encendieron. Era una bodega relativamente grande y no parecía haber nada… fuera de lo común.

—Esto apesta —dijo Tobías ya comenzando a bajar. Aun con luz iba armado y alerta. Los otros le siguieron—. Seguro es la carne… y el pescado que se pudrió, una verdadera tragedia.

Algunos rieron ya al llegar a la planta baja. El suelo estaba limpio, aunque habían pequeños “puntos” negros. Mierda de ratón.

—No hay nada aquí —murmuró Bill complacido de no tener que verse expuesto en un enfrentamiento—. Veamos qué hay.

Todos asintieron, Tobías le hizo una seña a Severus para que le siguiera y revisaran el contenido de enormes sacos. Tobías sacó una navaja y la enterró en una.

—Harina —informó.

—¿Crees que aún esté buena? —Le preguntó a su padre el chico, Tobías se hincó de hombros sin saber, abrieron otro saco—. Sardinas...

—Más pescado —gruñó Tobías con decepción—. ¿Es que no compraban salchichas enlatadas en esta mierda? —Se preguntó.

—¿Salchichas? —repitió Severus, abrieron una enorme caja, algunos bichos salieron de ella sobresaltándolos, Tobías soltó una risita y mató algunos con sus zapatos.

—Ellos no son zombis, pequeño —murmuró estirando sus brazos y rodeando su cintura—. Pero... papá matará todo lo que te atemorice…

Severus miró los ojos negros de su padre, se sonrojó un poco al escucharle.

—Papá… —dijo tratando de apartarlo. El adulto posó sus labios sobre el cuello de su hijo, dejando varios besos sobre este. La enorme caja y algunos estantes los ocultaban, pero aun así—. Pa… nos podría ver —dijo nervioso.

—¿Y? —retó Tobías, unió sus labios con los de su hijo. Sintió la palma de esas manos en su pecho tratando de apartarlo, así que acarició su propia lengua con la contraria y acarició el trasero del pequeño, estrujándolo y empujándole contra él—. ¿No quieres mi salchicha? —ronroneó—. ¿No sabe rico? Hoy no te he besado…

—¡Papá! —Casi gritó muerto de la vergüenza Severus al escucharle. Se escucharon pasos apresurados, Tobías le soltó justo a tiempo. Antes de que apareciera uno de los hombres pelirrojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó alerta. Bill observó cómo el rostro y orejas sonrojadas del hijo del hombre, incluso sus labios estaban...

—Todo está bien —respondió Tobías al hombre, Bill observó cómo el adulto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Mi hijo vio una rata y le sorprendió mucho, parecía un conejo, si la cazamos podemos comerla… algo que aprendí en el servicio militar. —Rió por aquello último.

Bill asintió desconfiado, se quedó cerca de ellos y revisó algunas cajas.

—Comida para mascotas —pronunció el pelirrojo.

—¿En serio? —dijo Severus acercándose contento, dejando a su padre tras él, el cual revisaba otras cajas con cautela—. ¿Ya está vencida? Tengo un gato… ¿crees que no se enfermará si se la doy? —preguntó mirando las bolsas pequeñas de alimento.

Bill observó al chico, observó su rostro y sus labios. La primera vez que lo había visto había pensado que era una chica, sus rasgos eran muy suaves y simpáticos. Además… sus labios estaban algo enrojecidos y brillantes... por la saliva, no quiso armarse una película en la cabeza, pero… alguien lo había besado justo antes de llegar y la única persona que estaba con el chico, era su propio padre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
> He aqui el nuevo capitulo!  
> Actualizare este miercoles o antes, mientras tanto mañana ire subiendo los otros capitulos de mis otros fics, entre esos dominado y el viaje en el tiempo!  
> gracias por su apoyo!♥  
> Pueden conseguirme en facebook tengo una pagina: AllenWalker249

—Toda la comida y los otros suministros no cabrán en los carros—Murmuro Charlie al grupo algo inquieto…—pero tampoco es bueno dejar todo esto aquí. Podría venir algún otro grupo y robarlo y es algo que ninguno de nosotros quiere.

Tobías asintió.

—Yo estoy frente al supermercado—Le recordó al grupo y a los pelirrojos—así que… yo cuidare nuestro botín—propuso. —tampoco es recomendado llevarse todo, nos confiaremos y malgastaremos la comida y pronto estaremos en lo mismo, buscando más. Además, no  solamente podemos confiarnos de esta bodega, hay otros locales de comida más pequeños, los centro comerciales son enormes pero varios tenían supermercados a dentro. Necesitamos un mapa y también, necesitamos buscar en ellos.

Varios se recomieron nerviosos al escuchar aquello. Sabían que el hombre tenía razón.

—Los centro comerciales son refugios de caminantes… nos estaríamos exponiendo—Dijo Bill viendo al hombre,  Tobías rodo los ojos al escucharle.

—Ya no han de poder caminar bien, si, hay caminantes pero ya han pasado meses desde que el virus ataco, ya la gran mayoría estarán descompuestos o apenas podrán moverse. —Murmuro Tobías, Severus escuchaba atento todo lo que decía su padre—Solo hay que ser precavidos. Además, el bosque no esta tan lejos, los animales sobreviven, tal vez consigamos un ciervo o perros… de algo también han de servir. No podemos solamente reducirnos a comer enlatados, la carne fresca ayuda.

Todos asintieron, se habían reducido desde el  inicio de aquello a comer solo enlatados y lo poco que encontraran. Las palabras de aquel hombre los habia hecho entrar en razón e incluso a darles algo de valor. Debían salir, y apodarse de cada uno de los almacenes que aún estaban en pie.

—No nos enfrasquemos solamente en la comida, busquemos otros artículos. Existen unas pequeñas latas llenan de algo parecido a gel, eso es realmente gas. Lo usan los excursionistas. Eso nos serviría para entrar en calor. No sabemos en momento la planta deje de funcionar, debemos buscar agua, ropa, de todo, incluso medicinas.

Diana asintió con fervor al escucharle—Si…. Las medicinas son necesarias, hasta ahora ninguno nos hemos enfermado pero… ¿y cuando lo suceda? Todos debemos tener un botequín en los refugios—Murmuro—debemos comenzar a hacer lo que dice Tobías.

Bill y Charlie entrecerraron los ojos ligeramente. Al parecer aquel hombre le habia quitado rápidamente el lugar a ambos de líder. Asintieron y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

— ¿Cuantos grupos hay?—pregunto Tobías, sabia ya le habían dicho sobre pero no recordaba con exactitud.

 

—Hay nueve grupos, contándote—Le respondió Carlos al hombre—El más grande es el de Bill y Charlie, aparte de sus familiares tienen a otras personas con ellos veinticinco personas, los otros grupos son diez, uno ocho y otro de veinte.

Tobías asintió al escucharle— ¿Esos grupos tienen Walkie Talkie?

—Sí, lo tienen—Contesto Charlie al hombre—Todos estamos conectados.                              

— ¿Hay representantes de todos los grupos aquí?—pregunto.

Diana negó.

—Solo de cinco…—Dijo la mujer.

Tobías frunció el ceño. Estiro una mano y como si Diana supiera sus intenciones le entrego un Walkie Talkie, El hombre presiono el interrumpir  y hablo— ¿Dónde están las cabezas de los grupos faltantes?—Pregunto— ¿Piensan que llevaremos la comida a la puerta de sus refugios?—pregunto hablando.

Se escuchó ruido por el radio y luego como alguien respondía.

—Nadie vino por nosotros—se excusó uno.

— ¿Y por qué no recodaste al grupo para que te buscaras? No comerán gratis por el esfuerzo de los otros y esto va para todos. —Gruño—Los beneficios de esta bodega solo será para los que vinieron, si quieren comer… tendrán que salir en la próxima. Saldremos de caza dentro de tres días y quiero sus culos allí. —Corto la comunicación y suspiro. —subamos la comida.

**********************************

Los carros arrancaron y Tobías alzo la mano desde la entrada de la relojería para despedirse de cada uno de ellos. Cuando padre e hijo se encontraron solos entraron a su refugio cerrando la enorme puerta de metal. Severus suspiro, habían subido comida para ellos y habían dejado bastante en la bodega, para todos. Los demás se habían ido con un pequeño botín para sobrevivir por al menos dos semanas.

—No fue tan difícil—Dijo el hombre sentándose sobre las colchonetas y buscando para encender un cigarrillo. Severus abrió la bolsa de comida que habia traído para su gatito y le sirvió las pequeñas croquetas para su alimentación.

—Papá…—Murmuro el chico tomando asiento aun lado de el—Lo que hiciste…

— ¿Qué hice?—Pregunto el hombre sacando el cigarro de su boca y exhalo. Dos líneas de humo salieron de su nariz.

Severus se removió junto a él.

—besarme, papá.

Tobías sonrió.

—es algo que siempre hago, bebé—El hombre rio con fuerza al terminar de decir eso y luego estiro uno de sus brazos para agarrar su rostro y besarle pero Severus lo detuvo.

—Papá esas personas estaban allí…—Le recordó con nervioso y preocupado—Pudieron habernos visto.

—Pero no nos vieron—Murmuro el hombre, llevo su cigarrillo a su boca, y luego lo quito—Severus… la humanidad esta jodida. Hay caminantes y no hay comida, la gente apenas trata de sobrevivir ¿crees que la gente se ofenderá por lo que estamos “haciendo”?

Severus trago ruidoso y bajo la vista.

—Ey…—el chico sintió el toque de su padre sobre su rostro—tampoco quiero que te enojes conmigo… seré más cuidadoso ¿Vale? Lo prometo. No quiero hacerte enojar... no…lo volveré hacer, pequeño.

El chico pelinegro asintió, observo a su padre el cual apago el cigarrillo y bajo su rostro para besarle. Su aliento olía al cigarro pero no le importo. Se dejó besar y luego sintió como era abrazado. No supo en que momento termino sentado sobre el regazo de su padre, pero él se permitió acariciar su rostro y sus labios.

Tobías miro los ojos negros de su hijo, ojos negros iguales a los de él.

—Te quiero, Sev...—Dijo Tobías acariciando su espalda, el chico sonrió al escucharle.

—Yo también, papá...—Le confeso Severus. El chico cerro los ojos para continuar besando a su padre, sintió como las manos ya no acariciaba su espalda si no su trasero. Sintió el miembro de su padre endurecer bajo el. Se neceo ligeramente creando un frote. El también se encontraba algo excitado.

La camisa que llevaba puesta fue alzada ligeramente, termino el beso y mordió sus labios al sentir como la lengua acariciaba sus pezones y como los dientes mordían ligeramente la punta de estos.

Severus suspiro, al sentir aquello. Se restregó contra el miembro de su padre con más rapidez y jadeo al sentir como la boca se apartaba de sus pequeños pezones. Tobías deslizo su lengua por su cuello y beso labios de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres que te folle?—Pregunto el hombre con voz casi contenida.—¿Quieres que papá lo haga, amor?

Severus asintió, su rostro y orejas se tornaron de un fuerte rojo.

Tobías sonrió, beso a su hijo mientras bajaba su pantalón con cuidado.  Su hijo y el quedaron en bóxer y Severus comenzó a dar pequeños brincos sobre su pelvis, como si le cabalgara, era algo que le enloquecía.

—Sev…—Gruño. El chico se detuvo y Tobías aprovecho para sacar su miembro, su hijo hizo lo mismo frotándose ahora cada uno sin tela de por medio—Dios Sev…—murmuro agarrándole de la cadera con sus manos e incrementando el frote—quiero follarte…

El chico se detuvo. Bajo su rostro y beso a su padre, sintió como dos dedos entraban en el al comenzar a ser besado, Severus suspiro y ronroneo. La lengua de su padre acaricio la suya y dos dedos comenzaron penetrarle.

— ¿E-estas… ansioso papá?—pregunto, poso su cabeza sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos y sintiendo los dedos dentro de él, rozarse con sus paredes internar y acariciar una zona que le gustaba demasiado.

—Siempre estoy ansioso cuando se trata de ti, Sev...—le susurro en la oreja y luego la mordió—si pudiera… haría el amor siempre…me enloquece estar dentro de ti, me enloquece tu cuerpo, tus labios…todo.

Los labios de Severus temblaron al escuchar eso.

—Tobías… tú también causas todas esas cosas en mí...


	11. Chapter 11

Los labios de severus temblaron al sentir el inmenso frío que hacía en el pequeño cuarto metálico en el que se alojaba con su padre. Incluso su gato se encontraba acurrucado a un lado de él para sentir algo de calor. El fluido eléctrico se había interrumpido desde hace tres días y eso había cabreado a su padre y a todo el grupo en general.

— ¿Quién sabe de electricidad?—Preguntó Tobías a través del Walkie Talkie—Se me congelan los huevos—Murmuró.

Varias risas se escucharon hasta que alguien respondió.

—Yo trabajé en la planta solar—Respondió Diana, aun aguantando la risa por lo dicho—Pero esta algo lejos y créeme, no sé cuántas de esas cosas haya allí. Pero creo que ha sido algo automático de la planta, algunas veces sucedía. Estaba se apagaba completamente y se “reinicia” así que usábamos la energía guardaba para suplementar cuando esto sucedía pero… no iré a programar esa mierda.

—Ni yo.

—Nadie irá—Dijo Tobías, bostezando, las doce del mediodía—a menos… que la luz no regrese.

—Uh…—Carlos se quejó— ¿Cuánto tiempo demora esa cosa para reiniciarse?—Preguntó a diana.

—Una semana. —Respondió Diana—Así que solo faltarían tres días… paciencia queridos, después de todo es una virtud.

Tobías bostezó de nuevo algo cabreado al escuchar aquello ¿Paciencia? ¿Más de la que habían tenido desde que comenzó todo el maldito apocalipsis?—Amen por eso, hermana.

Diana soltó una carcajada al escucharle, la mujer suspiro.

—Mañana iremos de caza ¿No es así?—Preguntó ella con interés—He limpiado el baúl de mi camioneta para meter toda la carne que encuentre.

—Esperemos y aun haya carne de comer, los caminantes ya han comido suficiente. Han de tener una congestión horrible—Comentó Bill entrando a la conversación—mataría por comer algo de tocino ahora mismo.

—Somos dos…—Argumentó Tobías y suspiró   —Y ver Tv.

—Nosotros tenemos acá. —Respondió Bill al hombre al otro del radio—Pero no sale nada, el gobierno está callado.

—Callado y cagado,  tratando de limpiar su misma mierda y quitar el hedor—Dijo Tobías.

Todos rieron y luego se prolongó un largo silencio.

************

Al día siguiente…

Severus palidece ligeramente al escuchar a su padre decirle aquello.

— ¿Qué…?—Murmuró tragando con fuerza— ¿Q-quieres que me quede aquí?—Preguntó.

Tobías asintió mientras cargaba su escopeta y guarda municiones en pequeño bolso—Sí, no es necesario que vayas Sev… aun eres joven para cazar y no se sabe si aparecerán caminantes y es mejor estar solo… que acompañado.

Severus sintió cómo su estómago se retorcía.  Vale, odiaba salir y verse expuesto. Pero el que darse solo por primera vez en el refugio le aterrorizaba. Estar solo, sin su papá.

—P-pero… yo quiero ir—Mintió. Sabía que era una sensación contradictoria  pero… No quería sentirse solo, a pesar de que su pequeño gatito le acompañaba, se imaginaba mil de escenas de caminantes llegando hacia la relojería y siendo capaces de abrir la puerta.

Tobías negó y acarició el rostro de su hijo para luego besarle. Sintió los delgados labios de su joven hijo temblar así que se dejó llevar momentáneamente por el beso hasta que se separó.

—No va sucederte nada nada—Le prometió Tobías—Ni a ti, ni a mí. Estaremos bien, Severus. Esas cosas no son inteligentes, no serán capaces de abrir la puerta, solo una persona en cinco sentidos podría hacerlo y por ahora… creo que en todo este sector en el que estamos no hay.

Los dedos de Severus se aferraron ligeramente al suéter de su padre y asintió tembloroso. Vale… tendría fuerza de voluntad y se quedaría allí. Con el corazón en la mano. Y acariciando a su gato.

—N-no… tardes mucho, por favor.

Tobías sonrió y asintió.

**********

Bill observó al hombre de cabeza casi rapada subir a la camioneta que había a parqueado por segundos frente a la relojería. Se habían topado con algunos cambiantes que había atropellado y reducido. 

—Ey—saludó Tobías al subirse a la parte trasera— ¿Preparados chicos?—Preguntó. Había cinco personas (incluyéndolo) en la camioneta.

—Lo estamos.

Bill pisó el acelerador y la camioneta arrancó nuevamente. Las calles vacías y habían algunos carros abandonaban que dificultaban la movilidad.

—Un día, acomodaremos estas chatarras. Han de servir para repuestos—exclamó Tobías—Hay que sacarles provecho. Podrías crear una mini planta con las baterías de los carros.

—Piensas en todo ¿Eh?—Dijo Bill mirando por el espejo —Ya veo cómo has sobrevivido… ¿Lo de tu esposa? ¿Cómo ocurrió?—Preguntó—Si… deseas decirlo, claro.

—Tuvimos una discusión por un tema sin importancia, abrió la puerta del sótano y pues…—Resumió—Ella salió, la mordieron, trato de regresar pero ya era tarde. Estábamos llenos de caminantes y no dejaría que esa perra tocara a mi Sev.

La forma posesiva en que dijo aquello último provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Bill. No quería hacerse ideas pero no podía evitarlo…. ¿Y si ese hombre…? ¿Y si ese hombre estaba con su hijo de una forma… distinta a lo normal?

—Wow…—Murmuró Bill al hombre mientras fijaba su vista a la carretera—Es bueno… que este contigo en un momento así. Creo que yo no duraría cinco segundos sin mis padres.

Tobías rió.

—Eres ya un adulto—Le dijo—Pero mi Sev… mi pequeño Sev, aún es dependiente a mí y aun mas con todo esto. Odia lo que está ocurriendo y algunas veces tiene pesadillas con eso. No lo traje porque sé cómo es, podría tener un ataque de pánico o algo. No se sabe que nos espera en el bosque y no quería exponerle a un peligro.

Todos asintieron y Tobías suspiro. Apoyó su cabeza a una de las ventanas del carro y observó las calles y rincones solitarios. Enfocó su vista en la sangre seca y algunas cosas que aún parecían estar incendiándose.

—Tenemos compañía—Murmuró Charlie el cual estaba aún lado de su hermano. Estaba de copiloto—Hay… amigos que quieren saludarnos.

Tobías soltó una pequeña y observó que frente a ellos había un grupo de al menos cinco caminantes. Se veía que se les dificultaba caminar hasta ellos. Algunos se arrastraban y otros solo eran casi huesos y carne podrida.

—Sería una lástima que…. —Bill presionó con furia el acelerador—alguien los atropellara.

*************

La camioneta aparcó junto a otras que la llevaban varios minutos allí. Estaba casi a las afueras del pueblo. Al inicio del inmenso bosque que “casi” los apartaba de la civilización.

— ¿Novedades?—Preguntó Tobías tomando el liderato una vez y bajo de la camioneta— ¿Caminantes? ¿Perros? ¿Venados?

—Caminantes, algunos —Dijo Diana brindándole algo de café de un termo conservador—Perros, tal vez… ¿Venados? Ojalá.

Tobías sonrió.

— ¿Ya antes han venido aquí?—Preguntó Snape.

—Una vez… y no duré ni una hora en este lugar. Decimado mosquitos, mis hijos querían acampanar y créeme, no lo soporte. —Respondió Carlos.

Tobías asintió. Hizo una seña y el grupo se formó. No necesitaba dar instrucciones para que todos supieran lo que tenían que hacer. Caminaron con cuidado, adentrándose en el bosque. El silencio era inquietante y Tobías estaba de primero, comandando el grupo.

Escucharon unos chillidos y luego algunos ladridos.

—Bingo…—Dijo el hombre sin creer su buena suerte. —Con cuidado…. —Murmuró a todos,  el enorme grupo observó a los lejos lo que parecía ser una manada de perros, seguramente se encontraban viviendo en una las tantas cuevas que habían en el bosque. —Con cuidado…

Todos hicieron silencio. Los perros parecían desconfiados y exaltados a ver algo diferente a ellos en aquel lugar. Se les veía nerviosos, y curiosos, con ganas de acercarse.

—Ven…—Dijo Tobías comenzó a chasquear sus dedos tratando de llamar la atención de varios—vengan,… venga…

Los perros ladraron.

—Cuando estén cerca…—Susurro Tobías—en la cabeza. Y solo a los machos, si hay hembras déjenlas. Habrá más perros y eso significa... comida.

Diana respiro ruidoso al verlos.

—Dios… no puedo creer que realmente nos vayamos a comer uno. —Dijo la mujer nervioso—Pobre criaturas.

—Pobre nosotros…—Dijo Tobías y alzó su escopeta. Observó cómo los perros se sobresaltaron por el movimiento tan brusco que hizo al alzar el arma pero el hombre no se movió— ¿Todos tienen uno en la mira?

—Sí...—respondieron unos.

—Eso creo...—respondieron otros.

Tobías sonrió.

—A la cuenta de…

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Los disparan casi sonaron ser uno para luego finalizar con un gran eco. Quince armas disparando y al menos siete perros cayendo. Heridos o muertos. Los demás… corrieron y huyeron.

—Sálvense quien pueda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
> ¿que tal estan?  
> Yo bien uvu  
> Thanks uwur  
> JKSKSJDKS  
> PDT: Pobres perritos sera que Severus se come alguno?  
> Lo dudo JSKSJDKSJ  
> PDT2: ¡En unas hora sin palabras!  
> Gracias por sus kudos ;v;


	12. Chapter 12

— ¿Estas bien?—Preguntó Tobías con burla a uno de los hombres pelirrojos, el cual estaba apoyado en uno de los árboles del bosque vomitando. Bill respiro profundo y limpio sus labios con la manga de su camisa.

—Sí... creo—Murmuró como respuesta—Yo… matar perros.

—Comprendo—Dijo Tobías, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo—Pero es lo único que queda, no hay carne. El atún se acabara pronto. Hay que sobrevivir con lo que hay.

Bill asintió, respiro profundo nuevamente hasta que se sintió mejor.

— ¿Ya… los despellejaron a todos?—Preguntó el pelirrojo, recordando con asco el comienzo de aquel acto.

—Si—Respondió Tobías—Ahora los están cortando y salando—Le dijo—Al llegar, hay que hervirlos por un buen rato y dejarlos reposar, ya después se podrán comer.

—Sabes bastante sobre eso ¿has hecho algo así antes?—pregunto el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

—Pues… si y no—Respondió Tobías, dejando escapar el humo por su nariz—estuve un prevé periodo en el ejército, allí se aprenden muchas cosas, una serpiente te sabrá a pollo si llevabas días sin comer ¿Regresaras ya?

Bill negó.

—Me quedare aquí durante un rato más... avísenme cuando hayan guardado todo.

Tobías asintió y regreso junto a los otros.

********************************

Las camionetas emprendieron su regreso con el gran botín, Tobías se recostó contra uno de los asientos mientras miraba las calles por las que pasaban por gran velocidad en la ciudad. Lugares abandonados, sangre seca escrutada en el suelo, basura esparcida por todo el lugar. Esa una vista horrible, una vista deprimente.

Suspiro y siguió observando, la camioneta seguía derecho y el por la ventana observo una larga calle, frunció el ceño al ver algo pequeño moverse por la calle que justamente acaban de pasar ¿Era una caminante?

No...

No…

— ¡Detente!—Grito a Charlie, el cual conducía. La camioneta se detuvo con brusquedad y Tobías bajo de ella rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntaron los otros bajándose con pistola y bates en mano.

Tobías no les escucho, corrió llegando a la cuadra que habían pasado y observo bien la escena, era un niño. Un niño pequeño corriendo tratando de escapar de una caminante, parecía ser algo anciana, no estaba descompuesta.

— ¡He! ¡He!—Grito tratando de llamar la atención del pequeño niño, el cual rondaría los ocho años de edad— ¡No mires atrás! ¿Vale? ¡No mires!—Grito Tobías, cargando su escopeta y corriendo hasta el para acercarse más.

El niño tenía el rostro asustado, corría con fuerza evitando caerse. Temblaba.

— ¡No le dispares!—Grito Bill corriendo tras Tobías— ¡llamaras la atención de los otros!

Tobías frunció, detuvo su accionar pero un así corrió para acercarse el niño. 

—Calma calma…—Pidió cuando él y el niño se toparon de frente, el pequeño se aferró a su cuerpo y Tobías  le agarro alzándole. Weasley se posó a su lado y luego con el bate que tenía entre sus manos se acercó algo temeroso a la caminante anciana.

—Mi abuelita…—Lloró el niño viéndola.

—No mires—Tobías tapo la vista del pequeño e hizo una seña para que Bill le golpeara.

El pelirrojo así lo hizo, golpeo con fuerza por la cabeza a la caminante y la hizo caer en el suelo. La cabeza de esta se abrió ligeramente y de la parte de atrás la sangre comenzó a salir sin control de la herida.

—Mierda—Murmuro Bill, alzo el bate para darle el golpe final pero no pudo. Se sintió incapaz así que se alejó y comenzó a correr junto con Tobías el cual cargaba al niño entre sus brazos. Se subieron con rapidez a la camioneta, Charlie arranco y lo último que vio el pequeño niño fue a su abuelita… la que le había cuidado todo este tiempo, reincorporándose de nuevo con semblante y mirada perdida.

**********************************

—No llores…—Pidió Tobías al niño. El pequeño estaba aferrado a su ropa mientras el carro andaba—Ya estas a salvo, ya nada te sucederá.

Los labios del pequeño temblaron y continúo sollozando. —Mi abuelita...

Tobías suspiro, le abrazo y el niño se recostó en su pecho. Aferrándose a un más a él.

—Tu abuelita murió. Y ahora… ella no es ella—Murmuró tratando de darle una explicación—Tu abuelita está en el cielo ¿Vale?

El niño alzo el rostro y trato de limpiarse las lágrimas.

— ¿Tú crees?—Pregunto el pequeño niño.

Tobías asintió y los otros junto a él hicieron lo mismo. —Claro que si—Le dijo—  
¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño respiro profundo, trato de limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Neville… Neville Longbottom—Le respondió al hombre que le habia salvado—Me llamo así.

—Un gusto Neville—Dijo su salvador—Mi nombre es Tobías Snape.

Neville asintió, sintió las lágrimas salir nuevamente de sus pequeños ojitos así que sollozo nuevamente en silencio.

—Mi abuelita...—Murmuro el con dolor.

Tobías suspiro, acaricio la espalda del pequeño para hacerle sentir mejor, los otros le miraron, pensando que hacer con el nuevo integrante.

—Yo me quedare con él—Dijo Tobías antes que los otros—Ya ustedes tienen muchos a cargo, además, así mi Sev no se sentirá tan solo.

— ¿Seguro?—Pregunto Bill viéndole, algo impresionado al escucharle. Tenía sospechas sobre ese hombre y su hijo, se preguntaba por qué aquella decisión. Ya que con el niño la privacidad de ambos se reduciría por completo—Tu espacio es muy pequeño.

—Sí, es algo pequeño pero lo suficiente para los tres—Murmuro Tobías, el niño se había quedado dormido sobre su pecho—El estará bien conmigo.

Nadie contradijo, todos asintieron.

******************************

Severus observo como su padre recostaba aun pequeño niño sobre la colchoneta en la que ambos dormían. Adentro la bolsa con carne y giro con rapidez el timón hasta cerrar la enorme puerta.

— ¿Quién es el?—Preguntó  a su padre, mientras observaba al niño dormir.

—Estaba corriendo en una de las calles, su abuelita se había transformado en caminante... o algo así—Le dijo, se acercó a su hijo y le abrazo. Severus asintió, dejo de ver al pequeño para mirar a su padre y besarle.

Tobías sonrió, respondió al beso y acaricio la espalda de su hijo para luego hacer lo mismo con su trasero.

—Papá regreso...—Le dijo al chico, Tobías tomó asiento en el suelo y abrió la bolsa—traje carne...

Severus frunció el ceño al verla.

— ¿De qué es?—Pregunto con desconfianza— ¿Consiguieron algún venado?

Tobías rió y negó.

—Ojala—Respondió—pero algo es algo y peor es nada.

—Papá… ¿De qué es eso? No la comeré.

Tobías rodó los ojos al escucharle.

—Conseguimos a una manada de perros, y algunos pasaron a la mejor vida.

— ¿Pe-perros?—Tartamudeo Severus horrorizado— ¿D-de verdad?

Tobías asintió y observo como Severus se alejaba de él.

— ¿Amor?—Murmuro al ver su reacción—Sev... ¿Qué diablos?

— ¡No comeré carne de perro!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capitulo!  
> Lamento mucho la demora  
> Ya mas de un mes sin actualizar!  
> esta semana actualizare nuevamente  
> ¿que les gustaria que ocurrieran?  
> Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios!
> 
> PDT: Neville es el nuevo integrante de la familia Snape!  
> PDT2: ¿Sera que Bill descubrirá la verdad? ¿Y si lo hace como les gustaría que sucediera? 6u6


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> ¿hola?  
> hay alguien?  
> *alguien..*  
> *alguien*  
> *eco^..*  
> *eco..*
> 
> XD

Severus tuvo que ayudar al pequeño niño alimentarse, ya que por lo poco que este le habia hablado y comentado no había probado bocado desde ya hace tres días, había calentado una lata de sopa y frijoles, le había preparado algo de té y arroz.

— ¿Te gusta?—Pregunto al pequeño mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Neville asintió—esta tan rico…—Murmuró extasiado.—mi abuelita… seguro a ella le hubiera gustado esto.—Neville tembló y dejo caer algunas lágrimas.

Severus suspiro, limpio la boca del niño con unas servilletas que habían encontrado cuando hicieron el “asalto” a la bodega—come, no llores..., tu abuelita esta en cielo ¿vale?—Murmuro animándolo—a ella no le hubiera gustado que lloraras, hay que recordar a las personas en vida.

Neville asintió, continuo comiendo mientras Severus le observaba.

—Sev, amor...—Tobías le llamo, estaba sentado en el otro extremo del cuarto encofrado—tienes que probar la carne, enserio Sev. Dios... esta buenísima.

Severus frunció el ceño y negó, no comería carne de perro. —Cómela tu solo, papá—Le respondió, su padre estaba comiendo arroz y frijoles enlatados, había puesto la carne hervir con algo de sal y luego la había “asado”—asqueroso.

Tobías bufo, al escucharle. —Tienes que darle una oportunidad.

— ¡No la comeré!—Le repitió, le ignoro momentáneamente— ¿ya terminaste?—pregunto al niño.

Neville asintió, Severus limpio sus manos con una servilleta y aparto los platos sucios del. —Gracias…

—No te preocupes—Le respondió al pequeño—ahora estarás con nosotros, ¿Vale?—Le dijo acariciando su rostro—todo estará bien, copito también te protegerá—dijo Severus, agarrando y cargando a su gatito de color negro.

— ¿Copito?—Repitió Neville sonriendo, estiro su mano y acaricio la cabeza del gatito— ¿se llama así?

Severus asintió. —ahora él también es tu gato.

Neville sonrió de oreja a oreja, y acaricio al gatito el cual se acurruco contra él y ronroneo por cada una de las caricias, Severus busco la laptop. Aún tenía algo de carga, la luz no había regresado pero por lo que había escuchado de diana, pronto esta tendría que regresar.

— ¿Quiere ver una peli, Nev?—Pregunto al niño mientras la encendía.

Neville asintió, Severus busco una de las tantas que estaban guardadas en la memoria de la computara y la coloco. Acomodo la colchoneta y arropo al niño para que este se durmiera mientras la veía.  Ya estaba por anochecer, o tal vez  ya habia anochecido.

****************************

Severus se estremeció al sentir la lengua de su padre deslizarse por su cuello hasta su oreja, sintió también las caricias de su padre sobre su parte baja, le dio un codazo tratando de detenerlo.

—No, papá. —Le dijo en voz baja—el niño está durmiendo.

Tobías frunció el ceño, el niño se habia dormido ya hace media hora atrás, además, había anochecido. Este no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.—Sev… solo será..

—Podría despertarse—Murmuró volteándose y viéndolo—tenemos que… conseguir otra colchoneta y sabanas para que él duerma independiente de nosotros—le dijo.

—Mañana solucionare eso, pequeño—Dijo Tobías acercando sus labios hacia los de su hijo y besándole. Severus trato de detenerlo pero… se dejó llevar. El beso era lento, suave, Severus podía sentir la suavidad de los labios de su padre y de los suyos propios, sintió las manos de este acariciándole con delicadeza. —Quiero hacerte el amor—pidió.

Severus suspiró al escucharle, asintió—no… te vayas a moverte tanto.

Tobías asintió, cambiaron de posiciones rápidamente, con cuidado que los movimientos no despertaran al niño que estaba aún lado de ellos. Quito su camisa, desabrocho y bajo el cierre de su pantalón. Severus alzo su suéter sin quitárselo y sintió como su padre le desnudaba por completo de cintura hacia abajo.

El chico abrió sus piernas, haciendo que su padre se acomodara en ellas, Tobías se recostó ligeramente sobre su hijo mientras le besaba.

—Eres tan hermoso, Sev...—Murmuro el hombre, deslizando su lengua por los labios de su hijo y succionándolos ligeramente—eres mío...

Severus tembló, su lengua y la de su padre se acariciaron, sintió como su miembro y el miembro de su padre se endurecía con rapidez, enrosco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este creando de esa forma un ligero frote entre ellos.

—T-tu también eres…mío, papá.

Tobías rio al escucharle, asintió y beso su cuello, succiono sus pezones observándole retorcerse—Dios, Sev…ojala y… ah…quiero follarte, ya amor.

—F-follame entonces, Tobías—Susurró Severus ansioso.

Tobías regreso a sus labios mientras acariciaba con una de su mano el miembro de su hijo y el suyo al mismo tiempo, los tenia apresado con su enorme mano.—Si me dices eso…no poder contenerme, Sev.

El chico sonrió al escucharle, sintió su sudor y el propio de su padre recorrer sus cuerpos. Se acomodó mejor mientras su padre con la mirada trataba de buscar algo que le ayudara a lubricar pero...

— ¿Los condones?—pregunto ansioso, su miembro estaba erecto y endurecido— ¿todavía hay?

—C-creo que si—Respondió Severus—pero… no sé donde estén—le dijo, todo estaba oscuro y de cosa podían verse ellos mismos. —hagámoslo así...

— ¿Seguro?—Pregunto besando sus labios.

—Ya lo hemos hecho así antes—Le recordó, Severus abrió sus piernas, sus dedos temblaron—rápido, por favor.

Tobías podía haberse corrido con facilidad en ese  momento al observar tan escena provocativa que su hijo le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento, asintió  y acaricio su propio miembro.  Deslizo su mano hasta el esfínter de Severus y le penetro con dos dedos, queriendo al menos ayudar para que no fuese tan incómodo ni doloroso.

Tobias observo el rostro sonrojado de su hijo, Severus tapo su boca al sentir la placentera sensación de la penetración de aquellos dedos, Tobías se acarició a si mismo al tiempo que estimulaba a su hijo, el cuerpo de Severus temblaba y por  lo poco que podía observar de este algunas zonas estaban enrojecidas.

Saco los dedos  y detuvo los movimientos sobre si, presiono la punta de su miembro contra la entrada de Severus y con lentitud le fue penetrando. Sintió a su hijo tensarse para luego tratar de relajarse poco a poco, su pecho toco el de su hijo y los brazos de Severus se deslizaron por sus hombros enterrando sus uñas en su espalda.

— ¿Puedo moverme ya?—Le pregunto, dando un pequeño beso en su oreja.

El chico asintió, busco los labios de su padre mientras esta comenzaba a dar pequeño movimientos.  Severus se sentía en el cielo, las sensaciones… todo, le gustaba sentirse así.  Sus labios succionaron los de su padre y su lengua  se acarició en varias ocasiones con la contraria. Las manos de Tobías se apresaron a la cintura del chico mientras comenzaba con movimientos más acelerados.

—Tan bueno, tan estrecho, Sev…—Jadeo Tobías en su oreja—estas caliente…tan caliente, siento que me voy a quemar, Sev...—Murmuró separándose de el ligeramente para ver su rostro—eres mío… eres de papá. Mi amor... Sev...

Severus mordió sus labios conteniendo sus jadeos, estiro su brazo acariciándose así mismo mientras se entrecemecia por las penetraciones. Su padre parecía haber perdido el control en sus acciones y movimientos cerro los ojos mientras le escuchaba gruñir.—Mas…—murmuro—mas…rápido, papá.

Tobías se detuvo, alzo a Severus haciéndole quedar sentado sobre su regazo, ambos sentados observándose a los ojos— ¿Más, mi amor?

El chico asintió, volvió a besar a su padre mientras el mismo comenzaba a moverse. Se dejó caer con fuerza sobre el miembro erecto que ya hacia abajo y dentro de su interior…—Si…más...—ronroneo—quiero más, papá. Más..Más..Por favor.

Las uñas de Tobías rasguñaron la cintura del chico pero Severus fue incapaz de sentir el dolor en ese momento. La lengua y los labios de este estaban concentrados solamente en besar a su padre y su cuerpo a balancear y caer sobre el miembro que estaba bajo el.

—Sev…—murmuro sosteniendo su rostro—te amo.

Los labios del chico temblaron, escondió su rostro en el cuello de su padre—yo…también te amo, papá.

Ambos cuerpos se tensaron en ese momento, sintiendo aquella sensación recorrerles con fuerza por todo el cuerpo.  Severus suspiro al sentirse liberado, había manchado su vientre y el de su padre. Tobías se había corrido en el interior de su hijo sin poder evitarlo.

Severus beso la mejilla de su padre y luego observo al niño dormido, la manta se había rodado por el movimiento y ya no le arropaba. El chico estiro su brazo agarrando la manta y cubriendo al pequeño nuevamente.

—Ahora... Él es nuestro hijo—murmuró Tobías.

Severus rodó los ojos al escuchar la ocurrencia de su padre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;v; ACTUALIZACIÓN AL FIN!  
> LAMENTO mucho la demora ;v; estaré nuevamente mas activa en este fic y en los otros.  
> gracias por leer!♥
> 
> PDT: Tengo una pagina en facebook! pueden seguirme (si desean) aparezco como Allenwalker249 ♥  
> BESOS!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme en la corrección de este cap!♥

Severus parpadeo varias veces, hasta poder abrir los ojos sin problemas. Neville estaba recostado junto a él y su padre se encontraba detrás, abrazándolo. Trató de tomar asiento con cuidado mientras sentía un poco de incomodidad en su parte trasera, gruñó ligeramente, observando la parte baja de su cuerpo, que se encontraba desnuda. Había olvidado vestirse, y lo único que llevaba puesto encima era su camisa.

Estiro su mano y agarró su bóxer, y su pantalón. Mientras se los colocaba sintió a su padre removerse junto a él, Tobías despertó, bostezo para luego sonreírle a Severus al verle sentado junto a él.

—Buenos días...—Murmuró el chico, bajo su rostro y juntó sus labios con los del hombre dándole un pequeño beso.

—Buenos días, Sev—Tobías se acomodó quedando sentado junto a su hijo, el niño que les acompañaba aún dormía — ¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó acercando su boca al cuello de su hijo.

Severus se apartó ligeramente, se abrocho el botón de su pantalón y se colocó de pie—Si, dormí bien—respondió, observó la comida mientras pensaba qué prepararía aquel día para desayunar. Se sentía hambriento, daría lo que fuera por comer alguna carne que no fuese de perro, algo de pollo frito o tiras de tocino le gustarían. Ya estaba harto del atún y las sardinas.

Tobías reprimió una sonrisa, se colocó de pie al igual que su hijo y le abrazo. Pegando su pecho a la espalda de su hijo— ¿No te gustaría sentirte mejor ahora, amor?—le pregunto, mientras sus manos apresaban la cintura de Severus.

El chico se tensó al sentir la dureza de su padre presionar contra su trasero. —Ayer lo hicimos, papá—Le recordó mientras sentía como su padre le giraba para verle el rostro—el niño…—.

—Está dormido—Le recordó, Tobías deslizo su lengua por los labios de Severus—Será rápido... —.

— ¿Rápido?—a Severus le hubiera gustado reírse de aquello—Ahora no, papá.

— ¿No quieres?—Pregunto Tobías, acaricio el trasero del chico con su mano izquierda mientras que su mano derecha paseaba en el pecho de su hijo, al mismo tiempo que le daba pequeños besos sobre su cuello— ¿no quieres que papá te folle, Sev?—Susurró en su oreja.

Severus sintió sus vellos ponerse de puntas, sus mejillas y orejas se tornaron de un rojo profundo. Tobías le observó encantado. Amaba la piel de su hijo.

—He…n-no nos hemos bañado—Se excusó. Claro que le gustaría hacer “eso” con su papá pero...el niño presente le causaba pudor, además, estaban sucios, mejor era esperar otro momento. —y…además…—.

—Shh... Severus—Tobías coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de su hijo. Severus le miró—Voy a follarte —.

El cuerpo de Severus tembló, los labios de su padre tocaron los suyos con una extremada suavidad. Su lengua rozó la contraria, sus dedos se aferraron al torso desnudo del hombre mayor mientras sentía aquella presión allí bajo el. Las caricias sobre su trasero le daban cosquillas.

— ¿A-aquí?—Susurro rompiendo el beso momentáneamente.

Tobías respiró profundo, observó al niño dormido sobre los colchones. Jaló el brazo de Severus y le llevo hasta el baño, entrecerró la puerta arrinconando al chico contra las paredes de concreto de aquel lugar.

Severus jadeó al sentir como las caricias y los besos se volvían más intensos. Su pantalón recién puesto cayó nuevamente al suelo sintiendo de inmediato como las manos de su padre le quitaban igualmente el bóxer, botándolo en algún rincón del baño.

—Voltéate…—Suplico Tobías ansioso.

Severus tembló y asintió, su rostro y parte de su pecho se pegaron a la pared lisa, dio un pequeño respingo, pues la pared estaba fría. Tobías respiro ruidosamente y masajeo aquel trasero que le enloquecía. Su miembro latía  y dolía. Bajó el cierre de su pantalón junto con su bóxer, dejando libre su erecto y latiente miembro.

—T-tendremos... que hacerlo sin condón de nuevo—Susurro en la oreja de su hijo. Sus dedos acariciaron la fina línea que separaba ambos glúteos. Aunque no le gustaba mucho aquel método escupió, haciendo que su saliva se deslizara por aquella fina línea, su saliva goteó hasta la entrada de Severus. Sus dedos tantearon con cuidado aquel botón carnoso, y con extremo cuidado le penetro con uno de sus dedos.

— ¡M-me d-duele!—Jadeó Severus al sentir el ardor en aquella zona.

Tobías se mordió los labios al escucharle. Saco su dedo y escucho al chico suspirar con alivio.

—C-reo…que tendremos que...—Severus tartamudeo, le ardía no creía ser capaz de...— ¡Papá!—grito ahogadamente al sentir como era penetrado en un solo movimiento.

Las piernas del chico temblaron, Severus trató de respirar profundo varias veces al sentir el dolor, ardor y aquella incomodidad dentro de él. Sus dedos estaban crispados y aferrados fuertemente a la orilla de la pared por el dolor—Papá…S-sácalo...P-por favor... —

— ¿Te…te duele mucho?—Susurro en su oreja. Sus manos estaban perfectamente encajadas sobre la cadera del chico— ¿Duele…duele demasiado, amor? Yo…yo me siento tan apretado... se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti, Sev —.

Severus jadeo, sintió los iniciales movimientos de su padre tras él. Tobías movía su miembro con cuidado, penetrándole, llenando hasta lo más profundo que podía de la cavidad de su hijo. Severus se aferró como pudo a la pared al sentir como su padre alzaba una de sus piernas para hacer más cómoda y profunda la penetración. —P-papá…—.

— ¿Se siente bien, ahora?—Susurró nuevamente.

Severus ladeó el rostro para poder besarle. Si…sí...a pesar del ardor se sentía  bien—P-papá... —.

Tobías sonrió, sintió el balanceo de caderas por parte de su hijo. Lo besó como pudo y se dejó llevar por aquella placentera sensación.

************************************************

Neville se restregó los ojos justo al despertar, tomo asiento sobre la colchoneta en la que había dormido y apartó la cobija con la que lo habían cubierto. Miro a su lado esperando encontrar al chico y al señor que le cuidaban pero…

— ¿D-dónde están?—Se preguntó con miedo, copito estaba recostado justo al otro lado del pequeño cuarto en donde ahora vivía.

Los labios del niño temblaron, se colocó de pie y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con rapidez ¿Le habían dejado? ¿No lo querían?

—Severus... Sev... Amor…—La ahogada de Tobías resonó en el pequeño espacio—C-creo que…ya…

Neville se sobresaltó al escucharle ¡No le habían dejado! Sus lágrimas corrieron sin control y corrió hasta el baño. Estiró su manita y agarro la manija para abrir por completo la puerta  y cuando lo hizo, se confundió.

El señor que le habia salvado estaba sentado sobre el inodoro, y su hijo sobre él. Estaban desnudos y… ¡¿Se estaban besando?! No entendía… ¿los hombres podían besarse? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

— ¿Q-qué he-están h-haciendo?—Pregunto con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

Severus y Tobías se sobresaltaron. El chico de cabello largo casi cayó del regazo de su padre al escuchar la voz del niño. Ambos se voltearon encontrando a la pequeña figura de pie en la entrada.

Severus escondió su rostro en el cuello de su padre, Tobías se puso de pie sin soltar a Severus y cerró la puerta en el rostro del niño.

— ¡N-nos vio!—Murmuro asustado Severus.

Tobías se agacho para recoger la ropa de ambos y agarró una de las botellas enormes de agua que estaban bajo el lavamanos y la alzó para destaparla—Báñate—le ordeno a Severus.

Tobías humedeció su rostro con rapidez y se limpió humedeciendo un trapo—Yo le haré la comida —.

— ¡N-no actúes con t-tranquilidad, papá!—La voz de Severus tembló—Él podría…—.

—Es un niño, Sev—Le calmo Tobías agarrándole del rostro—Yo le inventaré algo ¿Vale? —.

Los labios del chico temblaron, asintió y Tobías salió del baño dejando a Severus en el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAJAJAJAJA  
> 7u7 que escusa se inventara tobias?  
> 7u7 dejen sus ejemplos, espero y les haya gustado el capitulo!  
> BESOS!


	15. Chapter 15

Severus se sentía incapaz de mantener la mirada sobre los ojos del niño mientras sentía como su rostro enrojecía de vergüenza por lo que habia sucedido hace una hora y media atrás, ya habían desayuno y aseado, su padre se encontraba sentado junto a él, ambos miraban al niño tratando de explicarle de alguna forma lo que habia visto.

Neville miraba sin entenderlos, copito se había dormido en el regazo del niño después de ser acariciado intensamente.

—Neville—La voz gruesa de Tobías hizo que el niño le mirara—Veras, queremos que sepas algo.

Neville trago ruidoso— ¿M-me p-porte m-mal?—Pregunto con temor— ¿M-me van a dejar allá afuera?—Los ojitos del niño no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas.

Severus suspiro y negó, sentía que su corazón se encontraba atorado en su garganta. — ¿Q-que? Claro que no, Neville. Nunca haríamos eso.

Neville sonrió al escucharle, aun así se sentía confundido— ¿E-es por lo que estaban haciendo hace rato?

Severus cerró los ojos, seguramente su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate, asintió con fuerza. Dios, se sentía un completo estúpido sin saber cómo explicarle todo aquello aun niño de tan solo ocho años.

—Neville…—Tobías decidió hablar, su hijo parecía estar a punto de desmayarse a un lado de el— ¿Recuerdas cuando abriste la puerta y nos encontraste desnudos?

Severus tembló aun lado de su padre, sus mejillas ardían.

—Ha. Si—El niño lo recordó, frunció el ceño confundido— ¿Por qué estaban haciendo eso? ¿Los hombres pueden besarse?—Pregunto.

—Neville, veras…—La voz del hombre sonó perdida, realmente no sabía complicarle aquello a un niño de tan corta edad, estaba buscando una forma de decírselo sin llegar a confundirlo aún más—Cuando dos personas se quieren, se besan...

Neville asintió—Mi mami y mi papi se besaban.

Tobías sonrió, bien. Iba por buen camino—Bueno, Severus y yo nos besábamos porque nos queremos mucho—Le explico.

Neville pareció entender aquello—Oh… ¿pero porque estabas desnudos?—Pregunto el niño al adulto—Severus estaba llorando ¿le dolía algo? ¿Lo estabas curando?

Severus tapo su rostro con ambas manos sin poder soportar todo aquello. ¡Moriría allí! ¡Moriría!

—Cuando las personas se quieren mucho, hacen cosas que solo los adultos pueden hacer—Exclamo Tobías mirando fijamente el niño para no flaquear, también sentía vergüenza—pero eso lo entenderás cuando seas más grande.

Neville asintió nuevamente—… ¿Por qué Severus y tú se besaban?—Pregunto confundido, su inocencia era algo que estaba cabreando a tibias—tu eres su papá.

—A-algunos papás, aman muchos a sus hijos, y Severus y yo nos amamos mucho—Le murmuró al pequeño, Tobías sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse ligeramente—Además…bueno, Severus y a mí se nos ocurrió una idea.

Neville sonrió.

— ¿Cuál?

Tobías trago ruidoso, era algo un poco absurdo pero era una forma de escapar de todo aquel lio. — ¿No te gustaría que fuera tu papá?—Pregunto Tobías al niño— ¿No quieres? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿De las personas cuando se quieren mucho? Bueno, Severus y yo siempre estamos solos aquí, y yo ser tu papá y Severus le gustaría ser…

— ¿Mi mamá?—Finalizo Neville con sus ojos iluminados— ¡Si quiero!—El niño soltó una risita para luego tirarse sobre el adulto y joven que estaba frente a ellos.

Tobías suspiro con alivio mientras sentía el abrazo asfixiante del niño, Severus observo a su padre algo transportado al ver la idea que se la habia ocurrido. ¡EL no era ninguna mujer para que un niño le estuviera llamando mamá! Pero…. Si era la única alternativa para ahorrarse vergüenza frente a un niño, lo haría.

*******************************

**_Tres meses después…_ **

El brazo de Severus amaneció baboseado de la saliva de Neville. El joven frunció el ceño, y aparto el brazo con cuidado para no despertar al pequeño. La noche anterior Neville y él le habían pasado solos en el cuarto encofrado, su padre habia salido de caza en un lugar del bosque con los otros para buscar algo diferente a perros.

Severus fue al baño y abrió uno de los enormes botellones de agua, lavo su rostro y su brazo, limpio su cuerpo con un trapo húmedo y cepillo sus dientes. Al salir pensó en que cocinar, habia miel, su padre y el grupo habían descubierto una bodega llena de esta, también habían conseguido más harina en buenas condiciones.

Severus se habia aventurado hace dos días hacer algo de pan algunos huevos que habia traído su padre de refugio de los Weasley, ellos tenían varias gallinas vivas. El pan aún estaba bueno así que Neville y lo comerían con miel y uno de los huevos que aún quedaba.

—B-buenos días…—Neville despertó, de la semidura de sus labios guindaba una línea de saliva—B-buenos días, mamá.

Severus suspiro, limpio el rostro de Neville con otro trapo húmedo—Buenos días, Neville—murmuró, aun no se acostumbraba del todo que el niño le dijera así— ¿tienes hambre?

Neville asintió— ¡Sí! ¡Mucha!—El niño estallo lleno de energía.

Severus rodó los ojos, busco el pan de donde lo tenía guardado y lo rompió en varios trozos, busco la botella de miel y un cuchillo, prendió la cocinita eléctrica y frito el huevo en un pequeño sartén que su padre habia traído (El aceite era de oliva) —listo, —severus partió el huevo en mitades iguales.

Neville comió con energía degustándose de los sabores, a pesar de que eran ya eran comunes. Neville parecía derretirse cada vez que comía, era un barril sin fondo.

—Mamá…

Severus sintió un tic en su ceja— ¿Qué sucede?

—Papá dijo que ya no habían muchos caminantes—murmuró el niño mientras esperaba que se enfriara un poquito su huevo— ¿Cuándo podremos salir? me gustaría ver todo lo que está afuera de nuevo.

Severus guardo silenció, seguramente el niño estaba aburrido. El también lo estaba, respirar algo de aire fresco y dar una pequeña caminaba era algo que le gustaría hacer en ese momento pero…—Cuando papá regrese, le diremos ¿Vale?—le prometió, limpio su mejillas sucias de miel—y saldremos.

Neville sonrió, comió su huevo. Severus se sobresaltó al notar como el timón de hierro se movía ligeramente ¿habría algún caminante detrás de este? trato de no entrar en pánico.

— ¡Papá ya llego!—Grito Tobías del otro lado, el timón comenzó girarse aliviando profundamente a Severus al escuchar su voz.

Neville se colocó de pie, limpio sus manos y salió corriendo a Tobías junto cuando este apareció. — ¡Bienvenido, papá!—Exclamo el pequeño.

Tobías acaricio el cabello del niño, Severus suspiro y se acercó a Tobías. Se colocó de puntilla y beso sus labios sin saber que, Bill quien había traído a Tobías hasta la relojería les observaba por uno de los vidrios de la relojería.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O: BILL LOS HA VISTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> OHHHHHH  
> XD Ahora si se confirmaron sus sospechas 100%  
> en el proximo capitulo apareceran lily y james entre otros personajes :D nos estamos "acercando" al final de esta historia!  
> BESOS!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme!♥

Charlie se acercó hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba su hermano sentado, lo había notado extraño desde que habían dejado a Snape en el lugar donde se refugiaba con su hijo y el pequeño niño.  Si bien sabía que Bill no era uno de los cien por ciento simpatizantes de Tobías, no entendía por qué se encontraba así.

— ¿Te sucede algo?—Se preguntó tomando asiento junto a él, ambos estaban afuera del refugio haciendo guardia.

Bill suspiro—Se trata de Tobías—Le comentó a su hermano  sin saber cómo abordar el tema—desde la vez que saqueamos el supermercado que esta frente a su refugio note algo…extraño-.

— ¿Extraño?—Repitió Charlie con algo de confusión— ¿y eso sería?-.

—Hoy lo confirme—Exclamo Bill a su hermano—Hoy, al asomarse por la vitrina de la relojería los descubrí-.

— ¿Qué…que descubriste?—Pregunto interesado— ¿Bill?-.

— ¿Qué descubrí?—Repitió el pelirrojo suspirando, recordó el beso que ambos se dieron—Tobías se folla a su propio hijo-.

Bill observo como la expresión en el rostro de su hermano cambiaba bruscamente. Luego escucho tragar ruidoso y luego suspirar.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?—pregunto finalmente.

—Claro que lo estoy—Le respondió con seguridad—tal vez tu no lo notaste pero justamente hoy que lo vimos tenía una especie de rasguños en su cuello, no te diste cuenta esta vez, pero yo si…. —Le dijo—cuando lo dejamos, quería entregarle munición así que me asome a través del cristal y se estaba besando con el chico y la vez que…-

—Ya entendí, Bill, ya entendí—Le interrumpió, Charlie observo las estrellas brillar y luego regreso su vista al rostro de su hermano— ¿Qué pretendes entonces?-.

— ¿No te parece asqueroso lo que está haciendo?—Le dijo—está follando con su hijo, a su hijo, hermano, estoy seguro que dejo a su mujer morir nada más para quedarse a solas con él-.

Charlie le escucho— ¿Y?—le respondió con simpleza— ¿quieres que vayamos hasta su refugio y le demos una lección de moral, Bill? ¡¿No notas la situación en la que estamos?!—Le recordó—si se lo quiere follar que se lo folle Bill, no es nuestro problema ¿te está afectando en algo a ti? ¿Acaso los escuchas cuando se la mete?-.

Bill gruño al escuchar a su hermano. —No es apropiado-.

—No lo es, si, tienes razón—Le comento—pero la humanidad esta lo suficientemente jodida para que tu y yo y los otros nos estemos preocupando por eso, Bill, ese hombre nos ha salvado de morir de hambre-.

—Pues no le he pedido que lo haga—Le respondió—El niño… ¿Sera que también le hará esas cosas?-.

Charlie respiro ruidoso y gruño—Bill, no es asunto nuestro-.

—Si lo es, Severus el...-

—No creo que este molesto por eso ¿no dijiste que los viste besándose? ¿No está correspondiendo o le estaba obligando?—Le pregunto a su hermano— ¿viste al niño temeroso al acercársele?—cuestionó.

Bill guardo silencio, recordó la escena. El niño parecía feliz de que Tobías apareciera y Severus no se veía en nada molesto de besar a su padre. Sus  dedos se adentraron entre las hebras de su cabello y lo jaló.

El silencio de su hermano respondió aquellas preguntas que le habia hecho.

—No es de nuestra incumbencia—Le recordó y se colocó de pie—Así que… no te metas en problemas Bill, todos lo consideran el líder y créeme, ellos te responderán de la misma forma en que lo he hecho yo-.

*********************

Neville mascaba con satisfacción la gran porción de carne de pato que le habia tocado, aún estaba caliente pero no habia sido capaz de aguantar ¡Por fin algo que no era atún ni sardinas!

—Wow...—Dijo el niño al tragar— ¡esto está realmente delicioso!-.

Severus asintió dándole la razón.

—Si… Nunca habia comido carne de pato pero… esta buena, bastante buena—Exclamo satisfecho, su padre también habia traído algunas papas que los Weasley le habían regalado, tenía un pequeño cultivo en su granja—por fin comida de verdad-.

Tobías rodó los ojos, y disfruto el sabor de la carne del animal.

—Realmente está bueno. Tendremos que salar el resto para que dure lo suficiente—Dijo.

Severus asintió, termino de comer y ayudo a Neville a limpiar y lavar sus manos.  Le dio una especie de baño con un trapo húmedo y luego se recostaron para dormir.

**********************

Severus frunció el ceño al ser despertado a la mitad de la madrugada por Neville. El niño tenía los ojos humedecidos por lágrimas.

—M-mamá…—Murmuró el al ver que Severus se habia despertado le abrazo y Severus lo agarro lleno de confusión.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?—Pregunto al niño mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, Severus ladeo su mirada. Su padre aún continuaba durmiendo.

Neville asintió.

—L-los…caminantes entraban y nos comían—Sollozo el pequeño, tembló entre los brazos de Severus, éste suspiro y acuno al pequeño entre sus brazos.

—No lograran entrar—le prometió al niño besando su frente—No son inteligentes, Neville. Papá nos protegerá…-

Neville asintió de nuevo y se acurruco contra Severus, éste acaricio la espalda del pequeño para tranquilizarlo y arrullarlo para dormir. Tomo asiento y recostó su espalda contra la fría pared metalizada.

—Duérmete de nuevo, vamos...—Le animo Severus muerto del sueño, sentía que se dormiría primero que el niño—Esas cosas no entraran aquí...-

Neville fue incapaz de juntar sus ojos nuevamente, a pesar de que Tobías le habia dicho que ya no hay muchos en la calle, recordó que tal vez su abuelita…estaría caminando por allí. El niño se llenó de lágrimas nuevamente mientras sentía las caricias en su espalda.

Trato de dormirse pero le fue imposible y al cabo de quince minutos las caricias proporcionadas por Severus se detuvieron, Neville alzo su rostro y se encontró con la imagen de Severus dormido. Se acurruco aún más contra el chico mientras esperaba que el sueño le llegara pero...

— ¿Hay alguien allí?—Escuchó.

Neville se sobresaltó, inicialmente pensó que habia alguien tras la puerta de metal pero no, el sonido provenía del radio comunicador que usaba su padre. El niño escucho a la voz nuevamente preguntar aquello… ¿Por qué los otros no respondían? Neville con cuidado de no despertar a Severus se apartó y agarro el radio y presionó el botón para poder responder.

— ¿S-si?—susurró como respuesta.

Escucho entonces varios murmullos.

— ¿Un niño?—Respondió la voz de un hombre.

—Mi…nombre es Neville—Le dijo presentándose— ¿Ustedes...quiénes son? Mi papá está durmiendo-.

La voz suspiro, casi se escuchó el alivio— ¿Podrías despertar a tu papá?—Le pidió la voz del hombre.

Neville lo pensó pero finalmente acepto aquello, se acercó hasta donde está dormido Tobías y lo removió haciéndole despertar. El hombre mayor observo al niño pero este le tendió el comunicador.

— ¿Hay una emergencia?—Murmuró medio dormido Tobías.

— ¿Son varios grupos?—preguntó la voz al hombre.

— ¿Quién eres?—Respondió Tobías al no reconocer la voz.

—No somos de tu grupo, estamos  en otra ciudad. Mi nombre es James Potter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o:  
> JAMES!  
> JAMES POTTER!  
> ¿Que sucedera ahora?  
> 7u7 ¿Sera que Bill regara la verdad?  
> >:V  
> Nos leemos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capitulo!  
> gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme♥

—No somos de tu grupo, estamos  en otra ciudad. Mi nombre es James Potter-.

Tobías abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello, ¿más sobrevivientes? Si bien sabía que era posible sobrevivir a todo aquello realmente no esperó a ser contactado por alguno de esa forma. —Un gusto James, Soy Tobías Snape. —Se presentó, entonces observo a Neville el niño le miraba fijamente— ¿Qué hacías despierto?-.

—Tuve una pesadilla, papá. —Comento el niño acurrucándose de nuevo contra Severus el cual estaba dormido—desperté a mamá pero se durmió-.

Tobías suspiro y negó—Sigue durmiendo, Nev—Le ordenó y le hizo la seña de acostarse con una mano, regreso su vista al aparato que sostenía— ¿En qué ciudad se encuentran?—Pregunto al hombre al otro ladeo de la línea.

—Los Ángeles—Contesto James y luego trago ruidoso— ¿Ustedes?-.

—Anaheim—Respondió el hombre y luego soltó un suspiro—No estas lejos—Dijo Tobías, en ese momento hubiera pagado para tomar una taza de café y no sentir aquel sueño tan inmenso— ¿Cuántos son?-.

—Cinco personas—James al otro lado se encontraba pensante—mi pareja, yo y tres compañeros de trabajo—Le comento con confianza para luego preguntar— ¿ustedes? ¿Son varios grupos?-.

—Si—Tobías bostezo, el sueño se apoderaba de el—Somos casi diez, ¿no has hecho contacto con otros?—Le pregunto—es extraño, soy el que más alejado esta del grupo y he sido el único que te ha escuchado-.

—Desde que comenzó esta pesadilla solo logre localizarme con un grupo pero… están muertos—Dijo James con voz algo nerviosa—al parecer los caminantes lograron entrar en donde estaban y los devoraron, escuchamos como pedían ayuda pero… estamos escasos de armas-.

Tobías suspiro nuevamente, — ¿tienen como transportarse?—pregunto, —podrían venir aquí. Tenemos bastante víveres, y comida-.

— ¿Enserio?—La voz de James se llegó de ilusión—tengo bastante rato sin probar un buen bocado, nos resumimos a comer ardillas y palomas, pero ya se están acabando, salir a cazar no es muy seguro, la ciudad se está llenando de caminantes-.

—Esta ciudad está casi vacía—exclamo Tobías al escucharle—No están muy lejos de aquí, están  máximo a tres horas de camino.

—No creo que tengamos la suficiente gasolina para eso—Expresó James pensante, —pero hay varias estaciones, seguro deben tener—Murmuró—es una suerte. Es la primera vez que alguien me responde desde que…. —trago ruidoso—si llegamos a tu ciudad… ¿podrías ayudarnos?-.

—Claro—Respondió el hombre—aunque mi refugio no están grande—expreso—podrían irse con los otros, uno de los refugios es lo suficientemente grande para que puedan unírseles. —Murmuro tranquilizándolo—hay tres estaciones de gasolina, traten de salir al anochecer, consigan un carro lo suficientemente veloz y silencioso. Esas cosas son más lentas en la noche, así que…. Podrían llegar sin problemas. Cuando  estén por llegar los estaré esperando con un grupo en la entrada de la ciudad-.

—Gracias…—exclamo James sintiendo alivio en su pecho—en la mañana me pondré a trabajar en eso, si consigo suficiente gasolina partiremos mañana misma al anochecer-.

—Perfecto—Dijo Tobías bostezando—esperemos y la comunicación no se pierda, iré a dormir… te estaré esperando-.

—Vale…y gracias—agradeció James y corto la comunicación.

*****************************

— ¿Otro grupo?—murmuro Diana como respuesta.

—Sí, va unírsenos. Su señal solo la capta mi Walkie-talkie—Dijo Tobías, les habia comunicado aquello después de desayunar—me contactara para avisarme si ha conseguido combustible y si es así, vendrá hasta acá-.

—Wow...—Dijo alguien por la señal de radio—es bueno saber que hay más sobrevivientes-.

—Sí, hay esperanza. Pero si esta pesadilla no acaba, todos nos convertiremos en una de esas cosas al morir, y créeme. No quiero que mi cuerpo ande deambulando por allí a la espera de comerse a alguien. —Murmuro Charlie, Bill no habia estado muy hablador desde ayer en la noche.

—Opino lo mismo ¿Dónde están los que crearon este hermoso virus? Seguro muertos—exclamo Tobías con molestia, Neville estaba acurrucado contra Severus mientras ambos acariciaban a copito, la imagen era hermosa y le hubiera gustado unirse pero…—Bill, Charlie ¿podrían acoger el grupo? ¿Tienen espacio?-.

—Lo tenemos—respondió Charlie sin esperar que su hermano lo hiciera— ¿Cuántos son?-.

—Cinco, entre ellos una mujer—Le  comunico—esperemos y les vaya bien en el viaje para que logren llegar. Preparemos un pequeño banquete de bienvenida para ellos, al parecer no han comido muy bien estos días-.

Charlie no respondió, pero segundos después se escuchó la voz de Bill.

— ¿Y porque tenemos que acogerlos nosotros?—la voz del joven se escuchaba molesta. Al parecer Charlie estaba luchando con él para recuperar el comunicador—nosotros también queremos follar con tranquilidad, aunque obvio…con mujeres-.

La indirecta directa fue captada en seguida por Tobías ¿Acaso ese imbécil…?— ¿Acaso tuviste una mala experiencia follando con un hombre, Weasley? ¿Te la metió y te dolió?-.

Las carcajadas se escucharon en conjunto de los otros grupos.

—Pareces tener bastante experiencia en eso Snape ¿haz follado tú con uno?—Respondió, sus dientes rechinaron.

Tobías sonrió, no era ningún estúpido. Tal vez le habia visto con Severus pero... ¿Cuándo?— Solo me he follado a uno, pero… si quieres puedo presentarme como voluntario para hacerte sentir una agradable experiencia-.

Las carcajadas resonaron de nuevo.

—Muy gracioso, Snape—Respondió el hombre molesto— ¿sabe tu hijo de tus gustos?-.

—Lo sabe, y los siente—Le contesto con voz divertida sin temor a nada ¿A caso pensaba que le avergonzaría por aquello?—Tal vez Severus puede hablarte de forma escrita y oral de la forma en la que me lo follo-.

Severus palideció al escuchar a su padre ¡¿Qué carajos habia dicho?! Abrió la boca para decirle algo, para reclamarle, para insultarle pero Tobías le silencio con la mirada.

—Sé que lo sabes, Weasley ¿pensabas que me escondería como una rata y negaría lo que ibas a revelar? ¿Tienes algún problema si me follo a mi hijo?  Te escucho celoso ¿quieres que te folle o te lo quieres follar tú?—Pregunto el hombre.

Bill guardo silencio y no respondió. El silencio inundo cada uno de los grupos hasta que Diana retomo la conversación.

—El que quiera follar, que folle con quien quiera—Dijo la mujer en forma de respuesta—de igual no es mi problema. —La mujer suspiro. — ¿saldremos a cazar hoy?-.

—Hemos cazado lo suficiente para aguantar la semana—Respondió Tobías tomando su vocería como el líder—racionemos lo suficiente para completar la semana, los patos y las otras cosas que comemos también tienen que reproducirse-.

—Los perros estaban buenos—Carlos rio al recordar su sabor. El tema incestuoso que habia sido tocado por el propio líder quedo atrás en cuestión de segundos—quiero otro, no puedo creer que este diciendo esto pero… saben mejor que la carne de vaca-.

***************************

Charlie fue incapaz de unirse a la conversación que escuchaba a través del comunicador. Observo a Bill con molestia el cual se habia encogido en el lugar que se encontraba sentado. Agradeció que solo estuvieran ellos solos en ese momento y no el resto del grupo, sin sus otros hermanos.

—Te lo dije—Murmuro recordándoselo— ¿Ves? ¿Ves? A ellos no les importa, Bill. No les importan los prejuicios en este maldito momento-.

—Son estúpidos…-.

—El único que se está comportando como estúpido eres tú, Bill—Respondió el pelirrojo—te quedaras a montar guardia en el refugio, desde ahora comenzare a llevarme a Percy o algún otro a las salidas-.

— ¿A caso le tienes miedo a Tobías, hermano?—Pregunto Bill con el gesto fruncido.

—No le tengo miedo, pero simplemente no quiero generar discordia en este momento. Él sabe lo que tenemos que hacer ¿o cómo crees que hemos sobrevivido, Bill? Es el líder-.

—Nosotros lo éramos-.

—Éramos pésimos, y apareció alguien mejor—Le respondió viéndole a los ojos—No menciones ese tema de nuevo, no quiero ni escucharlo ni hablarlo. Olvídalo Bill, olvídalo-.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teorias?  
> 7u7


End file.
